A Sesshomaru Story
by listersgirl
Summary: A 21st Century Canadian girl find herself transported back 500 years to Feudal Japan. Then one dark and stormy night her adventures begin...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 1

Alexandra used her wrist to push back the tendrils of brown hair falling in her face as she sat back on her knees. She had been digging in the garden all afternoon and the sun had really been beating down. She was tempted to rest for a bit but she knew winter would come too soon. She turned to look back at her modest hut. There were repairs to do as well. She sighed.

How her life had changed! She thought how amused her friends and family would be if they could see her now, living like this. Alexandra smiled to herself and went back to work. It wasn't a bad life but certainly not one she would've chosen for herself.

She'd grown up in a small town in Canada so country-life wasn't something that was new to her but she had always set her sights on traveling and seeing the world. And until a year ago fate had always seemed on her side.

As a kid she learned languages easily. She had been completely bilingual in French and English by the time she was seven. In high school she developed a strong interest in eastern culture and learned Japanese. She continued in university when she went to study teaching. She was so successful at it her professor had recommended her to a large Japanese company. They were looking for someone to improve their executives' English and help them with the finer points of Western culture. The position was for a year. Alexandra had leapt at the chance.

The job had been fantastic. She enjoyed teaching and her students were enthusiastic. The company had set her up in company apartments. She'd met some great people and was making a lot of friends. In fact living in Japan was everything she'd thought it would be. It was like everything she'd ever wished for was coming true.

Things got even better! After six months her boss called her in for a meeting and had offered her the job on a permanent basis. She couldn't believe her luck. Alexandra had called her family and discussed it. Her family as always was great and encouraged her to follow her heart, but there was never any doubt in her mind that she would accept. She knew her life would change forever but never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed how.

To celebrate, on her day off she booked herself on site seeing tour. A friend was supposed to come with her but had to cancel at the last minute so she ended up going by herself.

Late in the afternoon they were touring a large museum full of ancient artifacts when everything around them started to shake. The guide had urged everyone to stay calm but the floor buckled and heaved. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Pandemonium broke out, people screaming and scrambling everywhere.

Alexandra knew it would be impossible to make it outside. She saw a large heavy box covered in carvings. She thought it looked tough enough to protect her from the debris raining down on her.

With great difficulty she made her way over to it and climbed inside. As the lid closed all the noise, light and movement were instantly sealed off. Although she wasn't claustrophobic, Alexandra immediately wondered whether it had been a good idea after all. Maybe she wouldn't have enough air or she could get trapped. She decided to climb out and take her chances.

To her relief the lid opened easily. A totally unexpected sight greeted her eyes. Instead of a museum in the midst of an earthquake there was a simple rustic room. She closed and opened the lid again but the room remained. She climbed out of the box, found the door and walked outside. The building appeared to be a small old fashioned shrine in the middle of a forest.

What had happened to her? Was this a dream? Was she dead? She could hear the sounds of the forest around her and feel the sun on her face. She went back inside and tried the box again but nothing changed. She went back outside and sat down. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She came to the conclusion that even though things might seem real, they couldn't be. She must have gotten hit on the head and be in a coma. After all she reasoned no one knew what went on in the mind of a person in a coma. It was the most logical explanation she could come up with.

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there when she heard someone coming through the trees towards the little shrine. It was an elderly Buddhist monk. He was quite surprised to see her there.

After they'd introduced themselves to one another, Alexandra decided to tell him exactly who she was and how she came to be there. To her amazement, the monk believed her. He said that the box was a magic one. Things would appear in it though no one ever knew from where they came. Though he'd never heard of a person coming through the Heavenly Chest as it was called it was his opinion that Buddha sent her it because she was needed here.

To her great surprise she found out that she had been transported back five hundred years in time and there was no way for her to get back to her own time.

He had arranged for her to live with an elderly woman who lived alone. Her husband and sons had been killed in different battles over the years and she was ailing. Alexandra had to agree with the monk she had been needed. The old woman had taught her quite a bit but then she had died. Alexandra had stayed on preferring a solitary life to living in the village a day walk away.

Who knew? Maybe one of these days she'd wake up and find herself back in the real world! Until then she still had to eat. She stood up dusting the dirt off her hands looking at her handiwork. All that was needed was a good rain. She looked up at the sky and could see clouds building in the west in the late afternoon sky. She walked back to her house satisfied with a job well done.

Alexandra woke that night from a fitful sleep. The dark hut was momentarily lit by flashes of lightening followed by the crashing of thunder. The wind raged outside. Strangely though she felt as if none of that had wakened her. It had been the sound of someone crying.

No, that couldn't be. It must have been part of a dream. But then she heard it again - a faint sound but clear carried by the wind. She tried to talk herself out of getting up, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone out there in the storm in trouble and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Yes, well now there'll be two people in trouble, she thought to herself slipping out of her warm bed. She lit a candle then dressed hurriedly in her warmest clothes. She left the candle burning inside in the hope; it would help her find her way back.

Then saying a silent prayer she braced herself and headed outside. The rough wind buffeted her almost knocking her off her feet. The freezing rain beat at her and she was soaked through in an instant. Lightening repeatedly lit up the countryside, followed by deafening thunder.

She almost instantly regretted coming out in the furious storm but then she heard the faint crying again. She put her shoulder into the wind and stumbled onward. She paused between the blinding lashes until she could see where to go. She slowly made her way onwards until she was exhausted. Her hands were going numb and she could hear only the roaring of the wind in her ears. She was about to give up when lightening flashed and she saw a small curled up figure at her feet. She knelt down - it was the body of a child - a young girl about five or six. She seemed to be either unconscious or asleep.

Quickly Alexandra took off her coat. Shivering uncontrollably she wrapped the child in it and scooped her up. She headed back to her cottage grateful that the wind was now at her back. Miraculously, she made it back without falling, the light from her solitary candle guiding her towards home.

Once they were inside she was amazed at how much warmer it was. She shut the door and not for the first time she was grateful that she'd taken the time to make it. She'd never been comfortable with a simple mat hanging over the door. So she'd built a door in the western fashion using scraps of leather for hinges. It was far more effective in keeping out the wind and rain.

Gently she lay the pale child down on the floor next to the fire pit. She quickly started a fire and put a pot of water on to boil. She got dry clothes and blankets putting them next to the fire to warm. Then working quickly she stripped off the child's wet things and dressed her in the warm dry ones, talking to her gently. The little girl stirred uneasily which Alexandra took as a good sign.

The water started to boil. She poured some in a wine skin, wrapped it in cloth and laid it on the girl feet. Then she made tea and left it to cool. She thought the little girl's color was starting to look better so she decided she would go and change into some dry clothes.

Suddenly there was a crash! Her door burst open and a large figure filled the doorway. It was a man in armour. He looked at the child and drew one of the two swords sheathed at his side. Instinctively she ran forward grabbing the metal fire poker as a weapon. He turned away from her strode into a corner of the room and waved his sword around. Then he turned and faced her boldly sheathing his sword.

It was then that she noticed his eyes were golden yellow, his ears were pointed and he had two scars - no stripes on each cheek. He walked forward. Alexandra watched him warily gripping the metal bar tightly in her hand. He knelt down beside the child and gently touched her face.

"Rin," he said simply.

The little girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, smiled and closed them again. He stood up looking at the raging tempest through the gaping door. He turned his emotionless gaze on Alexandra.

"I will return for her," he said. Then he strode outside, disappearing into the dark and stormy night.

Alexandra stood for a moment looking after him. She went to the door and struggled to shut it. The top hinge had broken and it dug into the floor.

"Thanks for breaking the door, buddy" she muttered under her breath as she finally closed it. She leaned against it starting to shiver again. She quickly went to change before anything else unexpected happened.

She returned to the fire. The tea had cooled. She poured a cup and got the little girl to drink some. Her colour had definitely improved. Alexandra sat watching her while she finished off the tea. Then she got more blankets and lay down beside the child, keeping the iron rod next to her as a precaution. It was a while before she relaxed enough to fall sleep, vaguely wondering why she could smell wet dog.

Sesshomaru stood in the rain. Lightening flashed. He looked up - the storm would be over soon. He went back to watching the cottage.

Who was this woman? How had she found Rin in such a storm when he, Sesshomaru couldn't with his superior senses? He knew it had been luck picking up their scent leading back to the hut. There had simply been too much rain. He also knew that if Rin had spent the night out in this weather it might have been too late for even him to help her. The thought made him uneasy.

Of course, it had only made sense that he should leave Rin there for the night. She was already warm, dry and obviously well-cared for. The woman had meant to protect Rin, confronting him with that iron stick. He supposed it was instinct. But what bothered him was that even though her attempt was obviously pathetic there had been no smell of fear about her.

She was different from any human he'd ever seen - she had the most mesmerizing eyes. It was like they could look straight into him. If he closed his eyes he could still see them. Who was she? He would find out. Tomorrow he would send Jaken to fix the door.

Lightening flashed. He watched the house the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 2

The next morning Alexandra woke up wondering if she had dreamed everything. The iron bar lay next to her as well as the peacefully sleeping child. She sat up and stretched. She'd been getting used to living here all these months and started to think of this as reality. Now it was becoming obvious to her - her coma or whatever it was must be getting worse.

She got up. It was chilly so she started another fire. She started making broth and tea. As she worked cutting vegetables, she noticed that the little girl was awake and laying there quietly.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

The little girl hid her face shyly behind the blankets.

"My name is Alexandra," she said introducing herself. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Good! I hope you like soup."

She nodded again but she looked at the floor. Her bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes.

Alexandra stopped what she was doing and went over to her concerned. "Oh, dear, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

The child shook her head and wiped the tears away with a fist as she tried not to cry. "No, after I fell and was lost, I dreamed Lord Sesshomaru came and found me but it isn't true!" she said.

"Hmmm...Lord Sesshomaru...he wouldn't be a rather tall gentleman dressed in white, would he?" Alexandra asked her.

The girl nodded again looking at her with wide eyes.

"It must have been him who was here last night. He didn't introduce himself but he said he would come back for you," Alexandra said smiling at her. "You were already warm and dry and very tired so he probably didn't want to take you back out into the storm. He called you Rin, is that your name?"

"Yes!' sighed Rin very relieved and after that she lost all trace of shyness. While Alexandra finished making their meal Rin chatted with her, answering all her questions but Alexandra wasn't sure that she understood the answers.

As near as she could figure out this Lord Sesshomaru was her master though how Rin served him and what he did exactly wasn't clear. She seemed to spend a lot of time with another servant named Jaken. She and Jaken had been flying along on a dragon when the storm had suddenly come up. She had fallen off and gotten lost. The whole story seemed rather fantastic but then she remembered Lord Sesshomaru - his yellow eyes, pointed ears and striped face. She had probably just read one too many fantasy novels as a teenager and now it was coming back to haunt her.

Her thoughts and Rin's chatter were interrupted by a rap on the door. Alexandra answered it and there on the step stood a small green man who looked rather like a toad. Sure she thought to herself dragons and now toads why was she not surprised.

"Lord Jaken!" cried Rin and ran past Alexandra to embrace him delightedly.

The little green man stood there tolerantly. He held a staff that had two heads on top of it. "Hello, Rin," he said. "I'm glad that Lord Sesshomaru found you." He looked up at Alexandra. "My name is Jaken and I'm here to fix the door."

Alexandra thought to herself even if she was living in a fantasy world, there was no point in being rude she introduced herself and invited him in.

As Jaken spent the rest of the morning fixing the door hinge, Alexandra got an uncomfortable feeling that this Jaken fellow was pumping her for information about herself. He wasn't exactly subtle about it either. For the most part she evaded his questions while asking her own.

She found out Jaken quite liked talking about his master, Lord Sesshomaru. According to Jaken, he was a powerful demon, and Lord of the Western Lands, that no one could defeat. He had two swords, one of which could bring people back to life with. Apparently he'd used it on both Rin and Jaken.

Alexandra was amazed by how much loyalty and affection both Jaken and Rin had for Sesshomaru. They only spoke of him favourably and seemed to respect him absolutely - not out of fear but genuine love.

After they had lunch, Alexandra brought out some paper and ink. She and Rin painted pictures. She did some of Rin and some of Jaken. At Rin's request she tried to do one of Sesshomaru. It was hard since she'd only seen him once, but the two of them coached her and when it was done both said it looked just like him.

As the afternoon shadows started growing longer, a shadow passed over them. Alexandra looked up to see a large two-headed dragon circling overhead. It came down from the sky and landed a fair distance from the cottage. Sesshomaru dismounted and walked towards them.

Looking at him now in the light of day she was surprised at how accurate her portrait of him was. He was just as impressive a figure as the night before. The sun's rays seemed to reflect off of him making his outfit a brilliant white and his armour gleam. His long silver hair flowed down his back. Also he had a large fluffy boa over his right shoulder.

Alexandra tucked the portrait she'd done under a pile of blank paper and stood up. She got up and went to meet him half way. She bowed to him in what she hoped was a respectable fashion but kept her eyes on him as she did. He was so handsome.

"Please allow me to properly introduce myself, our meeting last night was so brief. My name is Alexandra." she said.

He inclined his head slightly in return, answering, and "I am Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin, who'd been totally immersed in her drawing, looked up and saw them talking. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried happily, running towards him.

Alexandra turned and walked back to where they'd been drawing to allow the two to have some privacy. She started picking up loose papers and stacking them. Rin led Sesshomaru over by the hand, chattering about everything that had happened that day. She started running and gathering up her drawings that were scattered everywhere drying.

Sesshomaru noticed one that Alexandra had done of Rin and picked it up for a closer look. Alexandra saw his interest in it as she cleared up.

"Please, take it with you," she said.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture for a moment longer and then looked up at her. Rin came up and handed Alexandra some of hers.

"I drew these for you!" she beamed proudly.

"Thank you Rin. They're beautiful!" Alexandra exclaimed with genuine gratitude.

"It's time to go, Rin," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly. "Jaken, is the door fixed?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" he answered.

"You did a beautiful job, Jaken. Thank you!" said Alexandra.

"It was nothing," answered Jaken modestly, obviously pleased with the praise.

"Good-bye" Rin said hugging her.

"Good-bye!" Alexandra said. "Come again, anytime!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned, the drawing still in his hand, back to his waiting beast. Jaken hurried after him. Rin followed them waving, her many papers in her arms.

Sesshomaru once again found himself watching the Woman as she worked in the garden outside her hut. For the past two days he had found any number of reasons to be here observing her. When he didn't give in to this unexplainable pull to be near her, she filled his thoughts a frustrating puzzle to be solved. He could think of nothing else.

Yet for all his efforts thus far he still knew nothing about her. Jaken had been no help! Still, one could hardly blame him. Neither of them had ever had much to do with humans. They'd always been mere nuisances to be avoided, ignored or gotten rid of.

That was until he had met Rin.

She too was a mystery to him but not nearly as frustrating. After all if he wanted to know something, she would just tell him. If he wanted her to do something, she did it. There was no doubt in their relationship, she was the servant, he the master.

But this Woman! Bowing to him like that! The insolence! True, she spoke correctly. Said the right words. But her attitude! It was as if she imagined she was his equal! Didn't she know he could kill her in a heartbeat? A normal human would be groveling before him! Not that he wanted her to grovel. He wanted...what? It was all very confusing.

Rin was quite taken with her. Rin. He took out the drawing of her he had rolled up. It looked so real - it captured the look of joy on her face that he loved so much. It was a beautiful picture. So unlike anything he'd seen before. Like the Woman herself. He lifted the drawing delicately to his nose. The Woman's scent was still on the paper though it had faded. Smelling her brought her closer as he looked down at her.

She stood and stretched, looking up at him. Looking at him with those beautiful green eyes.

He closed his own for a moment, trying to shake off the feeling. There wasn't any way she could know he was there. What was he thinking?

He should go - this was madness.

He wondered if this was how his father's downfall had begun. Is that what was happening to him?

He should go - but not yet.

Alexandra looked up at the forest as she stood and stretched. Once again she had the feeling that she was being watched. It could be her imagination but she had learned to trust her instincts. Her instincts said Sesshomaru.

She only met him twice now. He certainly never said much, just look at her with those intent yellow eyes. The eyes of a predator. Definitely. They reminded her of a wolf. Not that she was afraid of him. She could look after herself, her father had seen to that early in her life. She carried a knife and knew how to use it, but more importantly she knew how to stay out of bad situations.

Outwardly Sesshomaru appeared cool and controlled but he also radiated an aura of power and passion. He would be dangerous if not treated with respect. He had a fierce wildness about him and so she supposed like other wild things he would be very curious.

She'd come up with an idea to test her theory.

Alexandra went into the cottage and changed her clothes. She put on a man's shirt, pants and some practical shoes. It was so much more comfortable, reminding her of her old life. She got her backpack and went outside. She took a direct path into the forest. She was casual about it so as not to arouse Sesshomaru's suspicions if he was watching her.

Alexandra walked along until she found a game trail. She bent down and set a snare. She hadn't done this for quite a while but it would be good to catch some fresh meat. She so tired of eating fish. A bit further down she set another. Gradually she made her way down to the river to where the bank of the river was steeply inclined. There was some dense undergrowth. She quietly ducked into it and made her way to a tree. She quickly climbed the tree and hid in the branches. She waited.

Her patience was rewarded. Before too long she saw a flash of white underneath her perch. It was Sesshomaru. He stopped at the edge of the river, the breeze toying with the loose tresses of his long white hair. He raised his head giving Alexandra a perfect view of his flawless features and sniffed the air. Alexandra was dumbstruck - she hadn't thought of him being able to smell her. He looked down the river. She thought about saying something to him but in the next instant he was gone. His speed was amazing.

Alexandra decided to climb down out of the tree. Her intention was to double-back down the path, checking her snares on the way home. She wondered how long Sesshomaru would look for her letting go of the last branch. As she dropped to the ground she realized that she was too close to the bank of the river. She started slipping, grabbing at the plants growing on the bank but it was too steep and slick.

The shock of the cold made her gasp before her head disappeared silently under the water. The current immediately seized her and sent her spinning. She struggled against it, lungs burning, to kick herself to the surface again but the weight of her clothes dragged her downwards.

Suddenly she felt herself pulled to the surface by the back of her shirt. Alexandra was dropped roughly on the bank on her hands and knees. She coughed out the river water she'd inhaled greedily gulping air in between. She pushed the wet hair plastered to her face out of her eyes and rolled over on her back to see Sesshomaru looking impassively down at her. She wondered how he had fished her out of the river - he didn't even look wet. She started to laugh and then stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing politely but still smirking a bit.

He said nothing merely looked at her, her sopping clothes clinging to her female figure. The thin fabric left little to the imagination. The Woman herself seemed oblivious to the fact. She spread out her hands as if in defeat. "Alright," she said. "You win."

She turned and started walking back down the river bank.

Sesshomaru watched her go, confused. He'd won? Did she think they were competing? He had been expecting her to cower or perhaps thank him. Instead she just acted like being fished out of a river by a demon lord was an everyday occurrence. What was wrong with this Woman?

She turned back and looked at him expectantly, "Coming?"

She had piqued his curiosity, so he followed. They walked along the bank of the river to near the place he'd lost her scent. Then she headed back into the sun-dappled forest along the same path she'd come. When they came to a place he seen her bend along the path, he was surprised to see a rabbit caught in a snare. She took out a knife and killed it humanely, then skillfully dressed it. The smell of blood and entrails whet his appetite. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

When they got to the hut Sesshomaru followed Alexandra inside. He sat down cross-legged while she started a fire and started roasting the rabbit. She got out two settings for the meal. He thought about telling her that he didn't eat human food but he was hungry and it was starting to smell appetizing as the juices dripped on the coals, so he said nothing.

"I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me," she said seasoning the meat. "But it was your fault that I fell in after all."

Sesshomaru just raised one eyebrow.

"Why were you following me?" she asked, looking at him with those luminous green eyes.

Sesshomaru felt trapped. How had she known? Could she really see into his heart? Was she a sorceress of some kind? He didn't see anything around the cottage that suggested the practice of magic. He wanted to leave but it might seem he was running away.

"Curiosity," he answered simply showing no sign of his discomfort.

She turned the roasting rabbit. The fire sizzled. She smiled at him. "What is it you'd like to know?" She asked.

And so while the meal cooked and they ate it, he began to ask her questions. She answered him quite simply and candidly. Her story was a fantastic one - to have traveled across the world and through time itself. Yet as unbelievable as the tale seemed he didn't doubt her. Then in turn he answered her questions for it seemed she was just as curious about him. She didn't pry or get personal just accepted his answers. She seemed to know intuitively when a subject was one he felt was too personal to discuss, as when she asked how he lost his arm and he merely answered in battle. That was enough for her.

She was very intelligent and quick to catch on to things. She had a dry sense of humor and he found himself smiling over more than one comment she made in spite of himself. He found as they talked, his guard dropped and he was quite enjoyed himself. She was so easy to talk to and had no expectations of him. He wasn't a demon or a lord. He was himself. Before either of them realized it, it was late. He regretted that the time had gone by so fast.

As Sesshomaru got up to leave, Alexandra was once again impressed by his height and his physique. She stood up and walked with him over to the door.

"It too bad that there wasn't another rabbit or that I couldn't have made us hamburgers," she said.

"Hamburgers?" he asked.

"They're meat patties - beef - all chopped up," she said opening the door. "But around here a bit hard to come by."

He regarded her for a moment. "For a human you eat a lot of meat," he observed.

"Well, where I grew up - in Canada - we ate meat at most meals. I think a lot of people around here are vegetarians. They certainly eat a lot of seafood. It is an island after all," Alexandra smiled. "I still crave a bit of red meat now and then."

He seemed to ponder this as he walked outside, his fluffy boa brushed Alexandra as he passed.

"Sesshomaru..." she began.

"Yes," he said turning, and finding himself standing directly in front of her. He could feel the warmth that radiated from her skin. Her scent washed over him.

She looked up blushing slightly. "I could...ah..." she said searching for words. "Thanks for pulling me out of the river today and thanks for...well, it's nice to have company...tonight and the other day with Jaken and Rin...Thank you."

He looked at her. "You're welcome," he replied.

She looked up at him. He was captivated by the beauty of her eyes. Up this close it was like he was under a spell unable to look away or move. She licked her lips and parted them as if to say something else and then seemed to change her mind.

"Good night," she said as she slowly shut the door.

"Good night," he answered and then turned to face the night wondering what she had almost said.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 3

The next morning while she was making herself breakfast she was surprised to hear a sharp knock at the door. She opened it to find Jaken and Rin on her doorstep. Bowing Jaken graciously asked her permission for Rin to spend the day. Alexandra was agreed delighted.

Rin seemed to be just as happy about it and said so more than once after Jaken had left. As contented as Rin seemed to be in her life with her strange companions, Jaken, her primary caretaker, evidently didn't do much to entertain her. Although being a demon perhaps he didn't know how.

Alexandra found Rin a complete joy to spend time with. She was curious, asking an endless stream of questions and seemed to delight in everything. She tried to help in the garden but spent most of her time chatting and snacking. Alexandra decided to make them lunch surprised at how fast the morning had gone. Rin ate everything she made being particularly fond of the dumplings. The child's appetite was amazing!

After they were finished Alexandra got out paper, charcoal and ink. The two of them spent more time drawing and painting. Alexandra even started teaching Rin to read and write. It was fabulous to use her teaching skills again and Rin took to it with great enthusiasm.

Just as the sun was getting low in the sky Jaken and Sesshomaru descended on the two-headed beast, swooping over them in large circles. After they landed Alexandra noticed Sesshomaru was carrying something large on his shoulder. Coming closer she saw that it was the hind leg of a cow. She was surprised when he put it down in front of her.

"Hamburgers," he said.

She burst out laughing covering her mouth. He regarded her without any expression. Jaken looked shocked that anyone could laugh when the great Lord Sesshomaru presented them with a gift. Rin appeared puzzled.

"What are hamburgers, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

"I'm going to show you, Rin," Alexandra answered. She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed graciously. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru for the kind gift. Might I trouble you to bring it inside?"

He picked it up easily hoisting it back on his muscular shoulder and followed her to the house. She held the door open for him noticing how he had to duck slightly to get inside.

"I'm sorry I laughed," she said as Sesshomaru lowered the heavy leg down on the table. "It's just so big. I don't even know if I could lift it."

"I forget you are human," he answered, artfully peeling the skin off it. Then he drew one of his swords and quickly cut it into more manageable pieces. His grace and skill amazed her and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like watching him in battle.

"Thanks," Alexandra said feeling herself flush at the thought. She let her hair fall to hide her face as she gathered up the large bones and waste. "Do you think it would be alright to give this to Ah-Un?"

"I'm sure it would be appreciated," Sesshomaru replied. He held the door open for her. With her hands so full it was difficult to pass him. She squeezed by using her body to shield him from the bloody mess she carried.

Rin ran up to Alexandra as she came outside. Together they went and fed the two-headed dragon. Alexandra was in awe of the power and beauty of the beast close up as it cracked the bones between powerful jaws. After watching it feed she turned her attention to their own supper.

It was a bit of a challenge but she made a reasonable attempt. The hardest part was chopping up the meat fine and getting it to stick together. But in the end she was quite proud of her effort and everyone enjoyed the meal. She couldn't believe how much they ate. Even Rin who talked almost non-stop through it had her fair share.

Alexandra cleaned up afterwards while her guests relaxed around the fire. By the time she was done it Rin was curled up next to Jaken leaning on his shoulder breathing softly. Jaken's head was bent forward. His mouth was open and he was drooling. Sesshomaru as always looked totally perfect. He sat with one knee raised, his arm resting across it, eyes closed.

It seemed a shame to disturb them. She took the rest of the meat wrapped in oilskin outside. There was still a fair bit left. She lowered it into the well. It was cool there so would keep. Any scavengers that might be around wouldn't be able to get at it either. It took a bit of maneuvering but she managed to get it down and the rope tied off.

Alexandra appreciated the coolness of the evening after having exerted herself. She decided to stay outside for a few minutes and let them rest. She sat on the edge of the well and stared up at the sky. It was a clear night full of stars. The moon was waxing. It lit up the clearing around her little house with its silvery light. She could see Ah-Un curled up at the far end of the clearing dutifully waiting for his master. One head lifted to look at her curiously. She wondered if it would be safe to approach him alone.

Just then the door to the cottage opened light from the cottage spilt out into the yard. Sesshomaru's silhouette filled the doorway. He glanced in her direction then came outside, shutting the door. Alexandra stood up. The moonlight illuminated him as he gracefully approached. His hair flowed behind him shining.

"Are Rin and Jaken sleeping?" Alexandra asked trying not to stare at him. She looked down at her skirt smoothing it out.

"Yes." Caught on a breeze tendrils of hairs danced across her shadowed face. He caught the intoxicating scent of her, mixed with warm homey smells.

"Rin had such a busy day." she sighed smiling and suddenly meeting his eyes.

"Jaken as well," Sesshomaru turning his gaze to the moon. Its pale light made his chiseled features appear almost unearthly.

"They need their rest," she said turning her attention to the sky as well. "It's such a beautiful night. It reminds me of when I was a kid. I used to love being outside at night. My dad would build big bonfires in the fall. We'd sit outside talking for hours. All night sometimes..." She smiled at the memory and her voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru looked at her; she had a bitter sweet expression of melancholy. She too had memories of belonging and being loved. Memories like that he had long since buried. "You miss your family," he said.

Alexandra nodded. "It's hard sometimes living here by myself. It gets lonely."

He too knew what it was like. To be alone. To have lost everyone.

Sesshomaru moved forward and reached out instinctively to comfort her as he might when Rin was upset or hurt. He touched her cheek. It was warm and her skin made silk feel rough. Her eyes clear and green looked back at him. She didn't seem surprised and she didn't pull back. He smoothed the hair back from her face.

His touch seemed to awaken all her senses. The sounds of the night forest blended with that of her own heart beating. She felt Sesshomaru's boa tickle her skin. Felt the heat that radiated from him. Smelled his warm musky scent. She felt so alive. The idea that this could be a figment of her imagination now seemed absurd. Alexandra's gaze wandered over Sesshomaru's smooth face taking in every detail. His intent golden eyes met hers. He understood and she wasn't alone.

He bent down and kissed her. He didn't think he could've stopped himself if he had wanted to, only he couldn't think of wanting to. When their mouths met Sesshomaru's blood caught fire. His tongue flicked through parted lips against hers tasting her. His hand traveled down her back. He could feel her soft curves through the coarse material. He drew her closer and her body responded to his.

Sesshomaru covered her throat with kisses as Alexandra braced herself against his hard muscular body. A warm delicious sensation rose up from within her, leaving her breathless with desire. He swept his tongue soft and moist, from the base of her neck to her jaw. A thrill went through her as he nuzzled her, hot breath in her ear. She felt as if her body was turning into liquid.

She was on the brink of losing herself body and soul. It had happened so fast. She paused. Is this what she really wanted, to give herself totally and completely to a man she barely knew? And then what? All the assurances she'd given her mother in her youth that she would wait for marriage, all the promises she'd made to herself to be strong - she never realized how tempted she would be to throw them aside and give in.

Sesshomaru felt her hesitate and pulled back to look at her.

She looked at the ground, sliding her shirt up to cover a bare shoulder. Summoning all her willpower she said "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I can't do this..." She wanted to explain and searched for the words, unsure she would be able to resist him if he tried to convince her.

It was like he had all the wind knocked out of him. He fought hard within himself. He ached to blanket her with his body, hold her close and show his feelings for her. But she had none for him and there was nothing he could do. Sesshomaru knew the art of restraint and he would practice it.

He took step back. "I understand," he said and turned walking back to the cottage. His heart was hammering and there was a roaring in his ears. He managed to compose himself by the time he got inside. "Jaken! Rin!" he said a bit more sharply than he intended.

Jaken woke with a start. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" He hastily wiped the drool from his chin and then gently shook the little girl. "Rin! Wake up! You are keeping Lord Sesshomaru waiting!"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it time to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Rin," Sesshomaru answered.

Alexandra walked inside. Rin got up and ran over to her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want," she answered looking over at Sesshomaru, his expression unreadable as always. She wondered if he was angry or if he really did understand.

He looked at Alexandra and Rin both looking at him expectantly. He thought of their conversation in the moonlight and remembered the look of loneliness on her face. Perhaps Rin could ease her pain as she had his. He felt an unexpected stab of pain as he wished it could be him. "Do as you wish," he said and went outside.

He was grateful for the cool darkness that enveloped him as he strode across the clearing. He could hear the hasty goodbyes behind him as Jaken and Rin hurried to catch up. He felt much calmer by the time they climbed aboard. As Ah-Un started beating his bat like wings lifting them toward the silver moon Sesshomaru had convinced himself that he could live quite happily without the girl or the small piece of himself that he'd left behind.

Author's Notes:

Thanks to flame gazer (aka time crosser) for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far and sorry I won't leave you waiting too long with any cliffies.

Jibril-Kadamon, I'm grateful even for a few words of encouragement. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 4

After Ah-Un flew off into the night sky Alexandra closed the door, shutting out the night. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. As the nights had grown longer she had found herself going to bed earlier and earlier. But there was no way that would happen tonight. She really didn't have anything to do so she got paper and ink out and started drawing.

Sesshomaru. Her stomach did a flip as she thought of seeing him again tomorrow. She could hardly believe what had happened. His kisses and the trail of his tongue burned on her skin. His scent still hung on her.

As she unrolled the paper on the floor she had to admit she felt a real connection with him. It seemed like he felt it too.

But this passion.It had all been very unexpected. So sudden. She was totally unprepared for it and it had almost swept her away. What was that about? She blushed to think what would've happened if she hadn't stopped herself as she sketched out his form.

What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she'd never been on a date or been kissed by a guy. Some of them had been pretty smooth and...ah...talented but nothing like this. She'd never felt so much like surrendering herself totally and completely to someone.

She didn't even know him!

She roughed in his facial features on her drawing. The crescent on his forehead. The intent molten eyes. His soft warm mouth.

But then what? She really didn't know much about ancient Japanese courting and marriage customs. There would be rituals. Protocols. Probably something involving her parents - who were noticeably absent.

She drew in his soft downy boa. Spiky armour. Two swords. No, that angle was wrong. There, that was better.

Then again he was a demon. Their customs might be totally different anyway. Was it acceptable for demons and humans to marry? She knew his parents were dead but what about the rest of his family and friends? How would they feel about it? She had no idea what the rules were and no one to ask.

The pants. The boots. His sleeves.

Then there was the question of religion. She was Christian but what did that mean here? It wasn't like she could go to church. Did demons practice religion?

In five minutes it had suddenly all become so very complicated.

Not to mention the fact that he was nobility of some sort. What would that mean? She asked herself as she sketched in his long tresses floating on a slight breeze.

She had a thought that made her go cold. Perhaps he was the local lord out to have a bit of fun with one of the peasant girls. After all he knew she was here by herself. Lonely. He brought her a present and now perhaps he expected something in return.

She considered the idea as she looked at her drawing. Well, he had taken no for an answer. That had to be a good sign. There was aloofness about him but up until now it seemed to her to be a shield. He certainly never acted like he expected her to obey him.

Well perhaps tomorrow she would know more. She got out her ink pots and started to paint.

The next morning Alexandra was up early. She hadn't slept long with so many unanswered questions running around in her brain but she wasn't the least bit tired.

The sun was just coming up on a promising morning when Rin and Jaken showed up on her doorstep. Breakfast was ready and she invited them in. Jaken declined, declaring importantly that he couldn't waste the time, said good-bye and stalked back to the waiting two-headed dragon.

Rin came in without saying very much and sat down. She seemed more subdued than normal. Well, thought Alexandra, it was pretty early. She served her breakfast and tea then fussed about getting ready for their day. She heard Rin give a little gasp and turned around to see her get up. She ran over to the corner where Alexandra had stacked her drawings the night before. There was one sticking out from the rest she pulled it out. It was one Alexandra had done of Sesshomaru under the moon in coloured ink.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" Alexandra asked pleased by the admiration in her voice.

Rin nodded.

Alexandra regarded it with a critical eye. It was rather good she thought proudly. "Here let's hang it up, shall we?" she said as she smoothed it out on the floor so it would lie a bit flatter. She managed to tuck it into some slats in the wall. It was quite a bit off center but it looked even better from a distance.

Rin was paging through the rest of her attempts. Alexandra gathered them up and took them to where she'd been sitting with her food. "Finish eating while you look at them OK?" she said. Rin obediently went back and started eating again.

Afterwards Alexandra cleaned up the dishes and Rin put the drawings away then the two of them left the cottage. Alexandra carried a big bundle of laundry and Rin a lunch that she'd packed for them. They headed through the pristine woods picking their way over the twisted roots. Evidence of the coming winter showed in the turning leaves and the chill in the morning air.

As they walked along Alexandra couldn't help thinking about the day she fell into the river and smiled to herself. Rin too was uncharacteristically quiet on their walk. She seemed lost in thought as well.

They walked along the bank until found a place where the water was quite shallow. Alexandra unbundled the clothes and set to the work of washing them. It was hard work especially wringing them out. She shook them out as best she could and lay them over branches in the sun to dry. There was a strong breeze so it was a good day to be doing wash. Rin helped as best she could.

They were about half way through their work when Rin regarded Alexandra curiously. "Why don't you live in the village?" she asked. "Were they mean to you too?"

"No," Alexandra answered, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Were people mean to you where you lived?"

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. "They're all dead now though."

Alexandra put all her energy into rinsing the shirt she was working on. "Did Lord Sesshomaru kill them?" she asked trying to keep her voice neutral although she went cold at the thought.

Rin shook her head. "It was wolves. I ran but I fell. They bit me and bit me." She had a look of intense fierceness on her face as she spoke, accenting her word by pulling at the grass with her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru came and saved me."

Alexandra stopped what she was doing and looked at her sorrowfully. "So your family was killed by wolves?"

Rin shook her head. "No, they were killed by bandits. Men came to the house at night. Father tried to stop them but there were too many. There was so much blood...and mother..."

"Oh Rin!" Alexandra dropped the shirt and ran over to hug her. "Rin! I had no idea!"

Rin looked up at her. "Is your family dead too?" she asked.

Alexandra gave her a squeeze as she considered this. "I don't know. I just left and now I can't go back."

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

Alexandra didn't quite know how to explain it to her. She was a little girl who'd lost her family. How could she explain just leaving hers? This was a different time. Women probably only ever left their families to get married. "I grew up I suppose. I didn't fit there any more and I wanted to see the world."

"I'm going to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever!" Rin said breaking free of her grasp. She stood up challenging her.

"Of course you are!" Alexandra agreed wondering what had brought this on.

"Jaken says that Lord Sesshomaru will leave me with you." Rin said uncertainly. "He says I'm human and I belong with my own kind." Alexandra could tell by her downcast look that she definitely didn't think too highly of that idea. It suddenly dawned on her that this was what Rin had been thinking about all morning and had been so quiet.

In the short time she'd observed Jaken and Rin together there seemed to be a rivalry between them for Sesshomaru's affections. If Sesshomaru favoured either Alexandra would have to say it was Rin - Jaken was probably speaking out of hopefulness.

"Do you remember the night that I found you in the storm, Rin?" Alexandra asked her. The little girl nodded solemnly. "I saw the look on Lord Sesshomaru's face when he came looking for you, you are very important to him. He would never abandon you! Anyone can see you make him so happy!"

"Do you think so?" Rin asked still a bit apprehensively.

"I know so," she said confidently. "Jaken is plainly jealous. Now come on. Help me finish these up and we'll have lunch."

After their conversation Rin was in much better spirits. She gathered up an armful of wild flowers to take back with her. The clothes although clean were still a bit damp and so heavier but Alexandra managed to get them back without dropping any. By mid afternoon the sky was starting to cloud over and the wind was picking up so she hung anything that wasn't dry up around the inside of the cottage.

Alexandra found a container large enough to hold the gigantic bouquet Rin brought home. Then she decided to start supper for them. She built a fire and put a large chunk of meat on a spit to roast for supper. Rin helped her dig up and prepare the vegetables back to her usual chatty self.

As Alexandra was setting out bowls and chopsticks she noticed there was a lull in Rin's talking. She looked over at her. Rin was regarding her solemnly.

Alexandra smiled at her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm going to miss you when you die," she said sadly.

"When I die?" Alexandra was confused. The little girl said it as if she had been diagnosed with a terminal illness.

"When the bandits or wolves come to get you." Rin said as if it was only a matter of time. Then she seemed inspired. "I know! You could come and live with us! Lord Sesshomaru could protect you too." She beamed brightly.

Alexandra was amused that she would come up with an idea she herself had spent most of the night thinking about. For entirely different reasons though. The world must seem a cruel and deadly place to the child. Her family had been murdered. Her village devoured. She was just thinking of her safety. There was no doubt in her mind about Sesshomaru's ability to keep danger at bay but she wasn't a child nor some weak witless female who was going to depend on a man for everything.

"He could," she admitted. "But I'm happy in my little house."

Rin was disappointed that she didn't see the brilliance behind her plan. "But if I ask..."

She was interrupted by a loud rap on the door. Alexandra patted her shoulder kindly, walking by to answer it. "Please Rin don't worry about me."

Jaken stood on the doorstep as usual when she opened it but he was unexpectedly alone. Alexandra greeted him cordially, "Good evening, Jaken. Did Lord Sesshomaru not come with you?"

Jaken pushed past her haughtily, "Yes. Yes. He is waiting with Ah-Un. Rin, now hurry up and get ready. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting!"

"But we made supper for him!" Rin said peevishly.

Jaken eyed the roasting meat with some reluctance. "We don't have time for that now, you silly girl. We must be off! You wouldn't want Lord Sesshomaru to angry now would you?"

"No we wouldn't!" Alexandra said in her best teacher's voice. "Come, Rin! If Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru are in a hurry its best that you go."

The wind had gotten quite sharp and the clouds were threatening rain so Alexandra got shawls for both of them. They bundled themselves up headed out into the evening. The little girl reluctantly following her and Jaken out to the waiting beast. Sesshomaru sat astride him, beautiful and straight-backed, hair whipping behind him.

Alexandra bowed politely. "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were going to be in a hurry this evening."

Sesshomaru did nothing to acknowledge her. All day he had anticipated seeing her and dreading his own reactions. He had to show her that her rejection meant nothing to him. Yet he couldn't trust himself - if he met those emerald eyes she would see the lie. Instead he focused on his companions. He knew she was waiting for his response but he refused to risk giving himself away.

"Come, Rin," he said keeping his gaze on the child. Obediently she climbed aboard.

"So where are you off to?" Alexandra asked trying her best to sound casual.

Sesshomaru dared not answered but turned his attention to the foreboding sky. The silence grew awkward so Jaken took it upon himself to answer. "Nowhere special. Just home."

Alexandra felt a cold knot of fury form in her stomach. "Alright then, good-bye!" she said biting off the words. She turned without waiting for a response and walked back to her cottage.

At last Sesshomaru felt it would be safe to look at her as she walked away. He was unprepared for the onslaught of emotion that crashed in on him. Her name formed on his lips involuntarily but it was lost on the wind as Ah-un ran forward beating his leathery wings into the sky. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away.

Alexandra stormed back into the house. She tried to slam the door but the wind caught it, swinging it open wildly. She couldn't even do that right! She pushed it shut leaning into it with her body angrily.

The smell of the roasting meat drew her attention to the supper she and Rin had prepared. She strode over to the fire and pushed the spit into the coals. It was a total waste anyway. She couldn't even think of eating right now.

The bastard! How could she have been so totally wrong about him! She'd thought they had some kind of a connection! Ha! Unless she slept with him he wouldn't talk to her? He wouldn't look at her? He wouldn't so much as admit she existed?

The sheer arrogance! No doubt he had women like her all over the place! Maybe hundreds. He probably never heard the word "no" in his entire life and couldn't handle it! The pompous jerk! She couldn't remember when she'd been this angry.

Across the room was the drawing she'd put up on the wall that morning. Sesshomaru seemed to be sneering at her from it. She picked up the knife she'd left out to carve meat and flung it at the picture in her rage. It struck the picture right in the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead buried to the hilt by the force in the soft wood.

"Serves you right," she growled feeling somewhat compensated. "Though next time I'll aim lower."

Next time. Tomorrow. Rin would probably be back. After all she was the local babysitting service. Is that what he expected? She was just supposed to cry in her pillow over him every night and baby-sit for him every day. Well, there was no way! He wasn't her bloody lord and master!

She spent the next hour going through her small house packing up anything she thought she could use and wasn't going to be too hard to carry. It felt good to use her anger constructively. Once she was ready to go she surveyed the place by the light of the dying fire. She carefully latched the door and she headed out into the bleak evening through the pelting rain. She would go somewhere else and start over. After all there was nothing holding her here!

Author's Notes:

flame gazer: No, I'm afraid the course of love doesn't always run smoothly. lol! Poor Sesshomaru.

rehab41: Wow! You really make me blush! There really isn't a higher complimentthan "the best you've read"! Thanks so much!To be honest I've heard the term 'Mary-sue" but Ihave toconfess I'm not sure what it means.

Aaliyah starlight: Thanks for your input. Reveiws always make me feel all warm and fuzzy!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru surveyed the little cabin from a distance. There was still no sign of habitation.

This was the second day she'd been gone and he didn't want to go home without some sort of news for Rin. She was frantic with worry and seemed certain that some terrible fate had fallen on Alexandra. He, however, had his own theory. He suspected that she was embarrassed by his lack of self-control and wished to be as far away from him as possible.

But he had to find her. To see her again. For Rin's sake.

The rain had only stopped this morning making any sort of tracking difficult. He headed toward the hovel through the wet forest. He hoped that there might be some sort of clue as to where she'd gone inside. The woods glistened with the newly fallen rain. Sesshomaru stepped lightly to avoid leaving signs of his passing.

The yard looked full and lush. Tiny weeds were already starting to take advantage of the brief period of neglect. Other than everything remained as he had remembered it. He went to the door lifted the latch and went in. The interior was dim taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. He left the door ajar.

The air was stale but there was the overpowering stench of burned flesh. He found the source in the fireplace. There was a black charred lump that he surmised had once been a piece of meat. There were place settings out for four. She'd been expecting them for supper that night and had left without putting anything away.

He surveyed the rest of the room. He couldn't see anything else out of place or unusual. He saw a pile of rolled up papers in the corner. He walked over, took one out and looked at it. It was a partially completed sketch. It took him a moment to realize he was looking at a drawing of himself. The likeness was very flattering. He looked very regal and he was surprised to see very much like his father.

He took out another picture. It was of him again but in slightly different pose. This one had strange symbols in the corners. He had no idea what they meant but he marveled at how lifelike the images were.

Just then he happened to glance at the wall.

He hadn't noticed the painting at first because of the room's dimness. It was of him standing underneath the full moon. The armour gleamed. His pelt moved in the breeze that played with his hair. It was perfect in every detail.

There was the hilt of a knife stuck in his forehead. A thrill went through him. She did have feelings for him.

He heard soft breathing behind him. Sesshomaru whipped around and his eyes widen in surprise.

Alexandra stood in the doorway. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair had and kept look about it. Her hand gripped a knife so hard that her knuckles were turning white. The look on her face was pure fury. She looked as if she was about to attack him and slit him open stem to stern.

She was the most enchanting creature he'd ever seen.

Alexandra stomped through the pouring rain, cursing Sesshomaru under her breath. She was cold, wet and miserable and it was entirely his fault. If he thought he could just kiss her like that and then ignore her he had another thing coming. If he thought he would punish her for not throwing herself at him she would show him. Maybe every other girl he met thought he was too gorgeous to resist but she wasn't like that. When she gave herself to someone it was going to mean something. To both of them!

In spite of herself she found herself thinking back to the night they had kissed. Sesshomaru's intently golden eyes looking at her. His caress. At the time she'd been so sure that it was more than just lust. It had seemed like they were truly connected.

"Shows what kind of a sucker you are!" she berated herself. "You've just been up on that mountain alone too long."

Alexandra tried to imagine how they would react to finding her gone. Rin would be sad she knew that. She suspected Jaken would be only disappointed that he couldn't get rid of Rin. But Sesshomaru she had no idea. Would he be disappointed? Surprised? Would he even care?

She took pleasure in going directly through a puddle since she was soaked to the skin anyway.

"Better to find out now what kind of person he was now," she reasoned. "Rather than sleep with him, get pregnant or worse.

Some weird disease and have him ditch her then." She almost wished something would attack her so she had something tangible to fight. Maybe she would get sick and die of pneumonia. She could only hope.

Alexandra arrived in the small village as sky lightened to a dull grey. Her anger had cooled to a simmer by the night of traveling. She knew a few people here but found their welcome as miserable as the morning. She went to the home of the family she knew the best. It consisted of a very over-worked woman, her somber closed-mouthed husband and five energetic children.

She was very vague as to why she'd come to the village and how long she was staying. They offered to put her up for the night. She spent the day doing her best to help out, doing chores with the mother and helping out with the kids. She contributed some of the food she'd brought for their meals. Though the family was polite enough, she felt like she was imposing on them. The conversations were strained and she just felt so out of place. So at the end of the day she opted to spend the night in a storage shed that seemed to double as a chicken coop rather than in the crowded little house.

She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position for her aching muscles. She ended up thinking instead of sleeping. Why was she even here? She'd been happy enough in her little house until Sesshomaru had come along. Why should she let him chase her away? If he had a problem with her too bad.

As for looking after Rin, she was torn. On one hand she felt she was being used but on the other, she truly loved the child. Alexandra felt sorry for her living with Jaken and Sesshomaru. It would probably be good for her to have a positive female role model not to mention a human one.

After a long night Alexandra decided to return to her old life. After all she reasoned there shouldn't be any sort of problem now that she and Sesshomaru understood each other. She would just keep her distance. It would be fine. She could handle it. The decision made, she felt much better and since she wasn't sleeping anyway she decided to get an early start back.

She back up her things so that by the time the family was starting to stir she thanked them and said good-bye. The weather started overcast but improved as she traveled, as did her mood. The journey back seemed to go much quicker now that she decided not to let some stuck-up womanizer ruin her life. She'd just overreacted to the whole situation but no harm done. She could be calm and sensible about everything.

She was quite satisfied with herself when her little cottage came into view. She smiled to think of having an afternoon nap on her own futon. It was then she saw the open door.

Her heart froze. The door had been latched when she'd left she was certain. She took out her knife and put down her packs so she would have freedom to move. Then she approached as cautiously as she could, noting she could see no footprints coming up the path. She crept up the side of the building the wet grass masking her steps and peered in the open doorway.

There standing in the middle of her house with his back to her was Sesshomaru. In an instant her calm demeanor was gone. All her rage came flooding back to her. Just who did this guy think he was?

He whirled around to face her. For an instant he appear surprised, in the next entirely calm and at ease, as if it were his home he was standing in, not hers.

"What are you doing in my house?" Alexandra asked biting off each word, barely able to contain her outrage. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his flawless face.

"Rin was worried about you," Sesshomaru answered simply.

His words had the desired effect. Her face softened. Sesshomaru knew only too well the power of the child's charms.

Alexandra remembered the conversation she'd had with Rin mere days ago. The poor girl. "I'm sorry to have worried her," she said. It was probably the truth but it still didn't excuse him for coming in her house uninvited.

"These are beautiful," Sesshomaru said looking down at his hand.

Alexandra's eyes followed his. For a moment she was struck dumb in amazement! He'd been going through her things! Her drawings! Her drawings of HIM! The one he was holding had HEARTS drawn in the corners! Oh my God! She might as well have wrote 'I love you Sesshomaru' on her forehead. She suddenly felt the blood rush to her face. She was totally mortified. She strode up to him with as much dignity as she could muster and snatched them back.

"Get. Out!" was all she could manage to choke out through her indignation.

Sesshomaru stood looking at her for a moment. He seemed taken back as if her reaction was totally unexpected. Alexandra wasn't sure how he was going to react. He leaned a bit closer to her regarding her intently with his golden gaze. For a brief moment she imagined that he might kiss her again. He cocked his head slightly to one side and asked, "Why do you smell like chickens?"

Alexandra burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Three nights with barely any sleep. Total humiliation. And that look on his face. She couldn't stop laughing. Tears streamed down her face and she held her side with the crumpled up drawings in her hand.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru was concerned. "Are you alright?"

For some reason that made her laugh more but she did her best to nod and get herself under control. She could barely catch her breath. "I'm just...very...tired. You...better leave...and...Come back...later."

"Are you certain?" he asked as if she couldn't really be believed.

She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked to the door then looked back at her for a moment and left.

Alexandra went outside to retrieve her things. She came in and shut the door, fat last able to breath. She went and lay down on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

When she woke up it was late in the afternoon. There was a definite chill in the air so she started a fire after clearing out the fire pit. She used the drawing with hearts on it for kindling. She looked at it for a moment before setting fire to it. Shame. It wasn't too bad and she barely remembered drawing the hearts but it had been very late. She decided to check the rest of them. It was then she saw the one on the wall with the knife sticking in it. Well, with any luck he'd seen that one too. She pulled the knife out of it and took it down and put them all away.

She was hungry and out of sorts so she fixed herself a light meal. Then she washed up and changed her clothes. She was finally feeling herself again. She set to work putting her house and then the garden back in order. She was just about finished when the sound of young voices came drifting towards her from the forest path. Travelers rarely came this way and she didn't recognize any of the voices as people from the village.

Before long a strange group came into view: a tall, lanky youth with long white hair all dressed in a brilliant red, a young monk with some creature on his shoulder, two women and a small two-tailed cat. One woman looked normal enough except she had a large boomerang strapped to her back. The other - Alexandra couldn't believe it! - was dressed in a modern school uniform with a yellow backpack and pushing a bicycle! She stood there for a moment dumbfounded.

It was then that they saw her. The monk turned to the others. "The woman is obviously shocked at the site of us. Perhaps it would be best if I introduced us," he said not noticing that Alexandra had come up quickly behind him.

"A bicycle!" Alexandra said breathlessly, admiring it. She touched it tentatively as if it might disappear before her eyes." It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" She managed to tear her eyes off it and look up at Kagome. She saw the group of them all staring at her, including the creature on the monk's shoulder which she now saw was a child of some kind with a poofy tail.

She laughed. "I'm sorry. My name is Alexandra." She looked back at the bike to see if it was still there.

"My name is Kagome." Said the black hair girl holding the bike. "This is Sango..." She indicated the other girl with the boomerang.

"I'm happy to meet you," the girl said with a polite bow.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome continued. She pointed to the guy in red. Now that Alexandra looked at him directly she saw he had white pointed ears on the top of his head and the same golden eyes as Sesshomaru. Alexandra's eyes widen in surprise and it took a conscious effort not to stare at him.

Inu-Yasha just folded his arms across his chest defensively under her gaze. Alexandra smiled at him but it didn't seem to help. He seemed to take an instant dislike to her. "Whatever," he said peevishly.

The monk moved past him to take Alexandra hand between his own. "Rest assured my good lady, he is perfectly harmless," he assured her smoothly.

"Unlike you," muttered Inu-Yasha.

"If I might be so bold as to introduce myself," the monk continued. "I am Miroku and I'm pleased to make you acquaintance. We were told an old woman lived here. I'm so glad that we were terribly misinformed." Alexandra noticed that both the women were giving him dark looks but he ignored them.

"And I'm Shippo!" the child on his shoulder.

Alexandra couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. "I'm very happy to meet you all," she said pulling her hand finger by finger from Miroku's grip. She couldn't help but look at Inu-Yasha again. He scowled at her so she looked away.

"If you don't mind my asking," began Kagome. "How is it that you know about bicycles?"

"Please, come up to the house. I'll make us something to eat and we can talk. You must have come a long way," Alexandra said.

"How could we refuse such a kind invitation!" replied Miroku.

"How you could ever turn down a free meal, you mean," said Inu-Yasha.

"Only if you're sure it's not too much trouble," said Kagome.

"Oh, no! I'm happy to have guests." answered Alexandra.

"Thank you. This is very kind of you," said Sango as she, Miroku and Shippo followed her into the house.

As Kagome parked her bike, she noticed Inu-Yasha sniffing the air suspiciously. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Probably nothing," he said. They went inside.

Author's notes:

flame gazer: lol! His idiotic behavior was totally unintentional so I guess we'll forgive him. Thanks for being such a faithful reader/reviewer.

Jibril-Kadamon: Yes now she's back again but yet to have more adventures. Thanks so much for your kind words of encouragement!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 6

While the group ate supper Alexandra got to hear their stories. Kagome started off with the tale of how she had come to feudal Japan through the Bone Eater's Well. She told her how she had met Inu Yasha, Shippo then Miroku and Sango. Alexandra found out all about Naraku, Kikyou and the Shikon Jewel. Sango took a turn relating how Naraku had wiped out her village and taken control of her brother Kohaku. Miroku helped her with the more difficult parts of her story and not to be outdone told the tale of his family's curse from Naraku. Shippo helped everyone by adding details now and again.

Inu Yasha just ate his food sullenly. He scowled darkly at Alexandra whenever she looked at him. She wondered what his problem was and did her best to ignore him. Once she found out that he was half dog-demon she assumed that must be the reason that he looked so much like Sesshomaru. The longer she spent with Inu Yasha the more she saw the difference between them.

After they were done eating, everyone gave a hand clearing things up. Then they settled around the fire to resume their conversation and drink tea.

"Wow! It sounds like you've all been through a lot!" Alexandra exclaimed. "This Naraku sounds like a real psycho! How are you ever going to beat him?"

"Feh!" Inu Yasha said. "We'll get him. It's only a matter of time! If he'd just quit running away all the time!"

"Which brings us to why we're here," explained Miroku. "There's a shrine not far from here. It contains a wooden chest called Buddha's Heavenly Chest. According to my master, Mushiin it is rumoured to provide things in times of need. We thought that there might be a chance it could give us something to use against Naraku. Do you know of the place?" he asked.

"Yes" Alexandra answered. "It is actually the reason I'm here." She related her own history and how she had come to feudal Japan.

"It's quite a coincidence that we should come looking for the same box that brought you here," Sango said

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "And after hearing your story I would suspect that Buddha's Heavenly Chest was made from one of the Trees of Ages as the Bone Eater's well was. That would explain its ability to transcend time. It could also explain where the objects found in the chest come from. Perhaps they're from the future. But you say you weren't able to return to your own time?"

"No," Alexandra answered. "If but if the chest and the well are both made Trees of Ages and have the ability to span time as it were, shouldn't they work the same? If the well won't take Kagome back, why won't the box take me?"

Kagome mused, "I remember that earthquake last year. It was big news. If the museum was destroyed maybe the box was too and that's why you can't use it. There might be no chest in the future to crawl out of."

"That makes sense," agreed Miroku. "Perhaps the objects that appear in the chest now are things put in the box in the future. If that is the case, there may be a turning point when our present becomes the future. If in your time the box is destroyed this could be it. Perhaps now what is put in the box ends up in our past."

Alexandra frowned as she contemplated all of this. It could explain things.

"It sounds like going to this shrine then is going to just be a big waste of time!" Inu Yasha interjected. "Kagome can already bring us stuff from the future! If there was something there we could use - we'd have it already!"

"Not necessarily - weapons that work best on Naraku are spiritual ones," Sango said. "It could be something she wouldn't have access to."

"We should at least check it out," Shippo argued. "We've come all this way anyway!"

"I agree and on a more positive note I think it's a possibility that the Bone Eater's well could return Alexandra to her own time," suggested Miroku.

"Do you think so?" Alexandra asked incredulous. The idea slowly began to sink in. A chance to go back. It had never occurred to her there might be another way besides the chest.

"Of course! Inu-Yasha and I both use it and since you're already from the future, it may work for you too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You mean I could travel between the two time periods like you?" asked Alexandra.

Kagome hesitated. "I don't know if you'd be able to come back. There have been times when I haven't been able to come back without the jewel shards."

"I would say that returning to the future in your case would be permanent. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome only seem to be able to travel back and forth at will. Though whether it's because of their strong ties to the Shikon Jewel or to the God Tree it would be hard to say."

"You could come with us when we go back!" Shippo suggested excitedly. Alexandra smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Great!" Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath crossing his arms. "Somebody else to slow me down!"

"Inu Yasha!" reprimanded Kagome.

"What?" he asked insolently.

"I can't believe you said that! We're guests you know!" Kagome said.

"I just don't see why we keep getting involved in everybody else's problems. We're supposed to be going after Naraku you know!" he retorted crossly.

"Don't mind Inu Yasha," Shippo said to Alexandra. "It's just his nature to be bad-tempered."

"Yes" Sango added. "He's very childish sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked indignantly.

"They mean what they said!" said Kagome. "And I happen to agree with them."

"It's alright," Alexandra assured them as she stood up. Her head was still spinning from the thought of being able to return to modern times. She had only been half listening to the conversation but she suddenly felt like she needed to get away from all the bickering. "I'd better go and get some more wood for the fire before it gets dark." She headed for the door.

"I'll help you," said Miroku following her outside and closing it behind him. "Please don't take Inu Yasha too seriously."

"I don't," Alexandra admitted truthfully. She wondered how everyone she knew would react to her sudden reappearance.

They went to the edge of the forest which was already dark in the growing gloom. The moon was just starting to rise as they crossed the clearing. Her thoughts went from going home to Sesshomaru. Over the last few hours she'd forgotten about him. She had hoped he would've come by but perhaps he'd seen she had guests. If she was leaving she might not get to see him again.

"You are most welcome to come with us," Miroku remarked. "It's such a waste for a young and beautiful woman to be here living by herself. How long has it been since you've been on your own?"

"Since the spring," she answered crouching down and stacking up an armful of wood. Sesshomaru would return to find her gone again. Well, she would leave him a note so he could tell Rin what had happened to her. After all he had no qualms about going into people's homes and rifling through their personal belongings. She was still mad about that but it didn't matter now.

"It must be very lonely," Miroku said sympathetically as he crouched down next to her.

Suddenly she realized that his hand was stroking her butt. She reacted almost without thinking, grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back. She stood up, forcing him to stand up with her. He cried out in pain and surprise, realizing that she had a knife under his chin.

"Try that again, monk and you'll pull back a bloody stump," Alexandra said threateningly.

She pushed him forward and he fell over the woodpile. Without looking back she picked up her stack and returned to the cottage. He came in a few minutes later, looking rather disheveled robes rather dusty. After he put down his rather some wood stack he went in the corner and massaged his shoulder. Alexandra noticed the rest of the group smirking at each other but Miroku kept his distance from her, which suited Alexandra just fine.

After a bit more discussion it was agreed that the next day Alexandra would take them to the shrine to see if there was a weapon there to use against Naraku. Then they would take Alexandra to the Bone Eater's Well to see if she could use it to go back to modern Japan.

Sesshomaru watched the lights darken in the little cottage before he turned towards home. He had been quite disappointed to find Alexandra had company when he arrived. He'd been more than a little annoyed that it turned out to be his brother and the irritating group that followed him around. But he was curious as well. What possible reason could they have to show up here? Was it just hospitality?

That was bad enough. If Inu Yasha spent the night there it would take days to air out the stench. Of course that might not matter. What had that idiot monk said? 'You're welcome to come with us.' He seemed to be of the opinion that Alexandra was going with them. What would persuade her to do such a thing? Surely not loneliness as that lewd womanizer had suggested. After all he and Rin were there to keep her company. In his opinion even Jaken would be more entertaining. And certainly more respectful.

He growled at the memory of that letch caressing Alexandra in such a dishonourable manner. The very idea that such a lowlife would make such a pathetic attempt at flattery and then fondle her enraged him. He did have to admit she handled herself well though. She was quite skilled with her little knife. Surprisingly effective. He wondered if she might have some demon blood somewhere in her ancestry.

He doubted he'd have showed so much restraint himself. It would've given him great pleasure to show the monk his own steaming entrails after such crass behavior. Although he would've had the bother of dealing with Inu Yasha and the rest of them afterward, it still would've been worth it.

As it was it probably worked out for the best. He would be satisfied for now.

Author's note:

flame gazer:Whew! No brotherly fights. lol! Just yet anyway! Thanks for the review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 7

Pale morning light filtered its way into the cottage as Alexandra awoke to the sound of someone softly snoring. She opened her eyes to the dimly lit room. The sleeping figure of Kagome lay next to her with the small kitsune cuddled in her arms. Their breath appeared as puffs of mist in the chilly air. She raised her head slightly to see it was Inu Yasha who was had disturbed her sleep. He was sitting up against the wall his head lolling to the side. No wonder he been so restless last night if that was how he slept she thought.

She lay back down and rolled on her back looking around her little house. Slowly it dawned on Alexandra - she was going home! This wasn't a bad place. She'd gotten used to living here. She smiled to herself, two days ago she'd been leaving forever but fate had brought her back. Fate that she'd met Kagome, Inu Yasha and the others. She was going home. Well a very strong possibility of it she reminded herself. Nothing was definite. It was best not to get carried away but it was hard.

Alexandra got up quietly and took care of her morning toiletries and started a fire without disturbing anyone. She wondered how everyone she knew would react when she suddenly showed up again in the modern world after almost a year. Maybe she could tell them amnesia. True, it sounded lame but it was the best she came up with so far. Kagome said she would back her up and thought her mom and Grandpa would too.

Slowly the sleeping bodies strewn around the room came to life as Alexandra started making soup for breakfast. "Good morning!" Alexandra greeted them cheerfully. She had noticed that her food stocks had become quite depleted with all the unplanned visitors. Then she realized she wouldn't have to worry about replenishing them. Or doing preserves. Or gathering more firewood. Soon she would once again be back in the 21st Century with all the conveniences. Washing machines. Showers. Cars.

She got various responses from the company. Miroku returned her greeting as he yawned and stretched. Inu Yasha just sort of snorted and went outside. The girls answered her as well. Sango started folding up the bedding and getting their things together with help from the monk.

Shippo bounded over and looked in the pot curiously. "What are you making?"

"Miso," Alexandra answered, smiling at his enthusiasm.

Kagome came over. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's ready. I'm just dishing it up." She answered getting out bowls.

"I'll go tell Inu Yasha," offered Kagome. Alexandra handed them each a bowl of soup when she returned with him. They joined Miroku and Shippo who were already eating.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Sango asked when she took the last bowl.

"I'm really too excited to eat," Alexandra answered. She went and rummaged through a basket and brought out a carefully tied bundle. She unwrapped it. In it was everything she had left from the day she first came to the feudal era. She lifted up the dress she'd been wearing. It was simply cut green print with spaghetti straps. It looked so strange to her now. She held it up to herself and smoothed it out. "I wonder if it still fits," she said thinking she'd become a lot leaner and muscular than a year ago.

"Maybe you should try it on," suggested Miroku without missing a beat. Sango shot him a dirty look. "What?" he asked her feigning surprise. "It's a completely logical suggestion."

"Coming from anyone else but you, monk," Sango retorted.

Alexandra ignored them, threw the dress over her arm and examined the matching bolero jacket for holes or stains. Shippo came over curious with his soup bowl. He poked at a soft brown ball of material suspiciously. "What's that?" he asked.

Alexandra smiled at him. "Pantyhose," she answered putting her jacket down and putting her hand inside them to show how it stretched. "Women wear them on their legs."

"Some day I would dearly love to visit your time," Miroku mused.

"Well don't imagine you could molest women as casually as you do here," Alexandra said darkly. Miroku blushed and found the bottom of his teacup quite interesting.

She turned her attention to her wallet. She still had all her I.D. and close to a thousand yen. Everything else she had she had found a use for. She looked around the cottage. The bag she'd been carrying that day was about two foot square green canvas one with polished wooden handles. She'd used it to store material and sewing supplies. She went, emptied it and looked around for anything else that she might want to take with her. The shoes she'd worn that day she still wore since they were just black slip-ons with a low heel and the most comfortable she owned. She looked around for anything else she would want to take. Then she spotted her stack of rolled up drawings. She would want some of those.

The rest of them were done eating. Sango started gathering dishes together. Kagome sent Inu Yasha to the well for some water to do dishes. He went reluctantly. Alexandra stopped what she was doing. "Here," she said. "I should be doing that."

"Don't be silly," Sango said. "Kagome and I can clean up from breakfast. Finish what you're doing."

"Alright," Alexandra hesitantly agreed. Shippo followed her back to the rolls asking "What are all of these?"

"Drawings," she explained.

"Really? I'm an artist too!" He said proudly. He eyed the pile critically. "There sure are a lot of them."

"Yes, but I don't want to take them all," she said as she quickly sorted through them. "Would you like to help me?"

Shippo nodded. "Just take the one in this pile, roll them up as tight as you can and tie them up. That way I can take more back with me?" Shippo set to work.

"How far is the temple from here?" Miroku asked.

"A couple of hours," Alexandra answered. "If we leave right away we could be back early afternoon."

"Well, what's the hold-up?" Inu Yasha asked as he came in with the water.

"Dishes," said Kagome taking the water from him.

"And Alexandra's gathering up a few things to take with her." added Sango.

Inu Yasha sat down heavily crossing his arms. "I'm not lugging this whole house full of stuff with us," he said.

"What I take - I'll carry," Alexandra assured him.

"Besides," Miroku said smoothly. "We can just leave everything here with Kagome's bike and pick it up on our way back."

"If she packs anything like Kagome..." began Inu Yasha.

"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Shippo.

Alexandra's eyes immediately snapped to the doorway. It was empty. She turned to look at Shippo to see he was holding one of her drawings. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha were gathering around him to look at it. "Do you know Sesshomaru?" She asked them.

"Sesshomaru is Inu Yasha's half-brother," Sango informed her.

"I knew there was something about this place just didn't smell right," Inu Yasha muttered under his breath.

"I was going to ask if you knew him when I first saw Inu Yasha but then I thought maybe it was just coincidence that they looked so much alike," Alexandra said.

"I'm nothing like that self-centered bastard!" retorted Inu Yasha and Alexandra silently agreed with him. The more time she spent with him, the more evident the differences were.

Miroku looked at Inu Yasha appraisingly rubbing his chin. "How about the hair? The eyes?" He seemed pleased when he got a dirty look from Inu Yasha. "The temper?"

Alexandra took the drawing from Shippo rolling it up tightly. "I thought it might be because they were both dog-demons. After all Sesshomaru never mentioned he had a broth - a half-brother."

"Well, did you notice that he's only got one fucking arm!" exclaimed Inu Yasha annoyed. He crossed his arms and went and sat down heavily in the corner. "I'm the one who cut it off!"

Alexandra was shocked and angry! She knew first hand the bitter feelings of blended families but what kind of a person bragged about maiming someone? His own brother no less.

Kagome saw the look on her face. "I know it sounds bad but it was really self-defense," she assured her. "Sesshomaru was trying to kill us." Alexandra wasn't at all surprised.

"If you haven't guessed the two brothers have a rather severe case of sibling rivalry going," Miroku explained. "So you know Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah" said Alexandra continuing to roll papers up quickly and putting them into her hand bag. "He comes over sometimes with the wife and kid. We flip a few burgers." There was dumbfounded silence as the group of them just looked at her surprised.

"Wife?" asked Miroku in disbelief.

"I'm just playing with you," she smiled at them a bit of her good humour returning. "I mean Jaken and Rin." For some reason their expressions didn't change much.

"Sesshomaru comes over for dinner?" asked Sango in disbelief.

"Yes, actually I was kind of expecting him to come by last night," Alexandra said tucking more rolled up papers into her bag. "What's the big deal?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "You guys aren't buying this, are ya?" He asked in a superior tone. Alexandra turned to him pissed off. Now he was going to call her a liar? She was getting a bit more than annoyed with Inu Yasha and his mouth. He got up and came over. "Sesshomaru coming by for tea and dumplings. Tell us another one."

Alexandra did her best to reign in her temper. "Just what would you know?"

"I know Sesshomaru hates humans!" Inu Yasha taunted.

Alexandra couldn't think of anything more ridiculous. That was his big argument? "Well, how do you explain Rin?" she asked him.

For a moment Inu Yasha was stumped. "Well he... he... he's probably just trying to pawn the kid of on you," he said defiantly.

"You're thinking of Jaken!" Alexandra answered defiantly. "You know Inu Yasha, have you ever thought that maybe it's not humans he hates but just the humans he's met!"

A look of fury passed over Inu Yasha's face and he stomped outside. Kagome gave the rest of them a half-hearted smile and then followed him.

Alexandra sighed. "Look," she said addressing the other three. "I'm not sure I should come with you guys. Maybe we should just draw maps for each other or something."

"No don't be silly," Sango said putting her hand on her arm. "Inu Yasha is being difficult right now but he really does grow on you."

"It's true," agreed Miroku. "Both Sango and I tried to kill him when we first met him. So you see a mere argument is nothing."

"Inu Yasha is never reasonable when it comes to Sesshomaru," injected Shippo.

"Yes it would probably be best to avoid that topic," advised Miroku.

"Say you haven't changed your mind about coming with us," pleaded Shippo.

And so Alexandra let herself be convinced. Kagome managed somehow to smooth out Inu Yasha's ruffled feathers. So once the group of them managed get things tidied up, they exchanged half-hearted apologies and were on their way to the temple. It was a fine morning for travel and none of noticed the distant golden eyes that tracked their progress.

Author's Notes:

Aaliyah starnight: I'm really glad you liked that chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

Jibril-Kadamon: I guess whether she stays or not is the question but I can't tell you yet! I appreciate your reviewing. Thanks a lot!

flame gazer: Ha! Ha! Sessh is a cutie, isn't he? Can't tell you the end though. It's too early for that - Alexandra has her hands full at the moment! Thanks for being such a faithful reader!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 8

The morning was sunny but cool as they traveled up the mountainside to the little temple. Once the group of them had left and were on their way, Inu Yasha's mood improved considerably. His company was for the most part tolerable. Miroku too was pleasant enough as they chatted to her about Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's relationship.

The two of them had the same father with different mothers. Apparently Inu Yasha and his friends thought Sesshomaru hated him because he was half-human though Alexandra thought privately it might be due to his annoying personality.

The bad blood was compounded supposedly because Sesshomaru wanted the sword their father had left Inu Yasha, called the Tetsusaiga. Alexandra didn't know that much about swords but to her it looked more like a walking stick then a weapon. Politely she said nothing. She knew Sesshomaru already had two swords so why he would want this one was a mystery to her. Yet it didn't seem like Miroku was lying – maybe it was of some kind of sentimental value she thought doubtfully. She wondered what Sesshomaru's side of the story was.

She found herself thinking about him. It had only been a day since she'd last seen him but it seemed longer. She wondered if he would come by and see her bags packed. After all he didn't seem exactly shy about walking into her house. She still wasn't sure what she thought of that.

When they got to the temple Alexandra introduced everyone to the old monk, who'd greeted her fondly. Once the formalities were done Miroku took over, explaining why they were there. The two monks discussed the Heavenly Chest, its powers and the relics that it had produced. Over time everything that had come out of the box had been hidden deep in a cave up the mountain and protective barriers set up. Miroku smoothly convinced the monk to trust them with the location. It was made easier because the old monk even in this isolated temple had heard of Naraku and his growing power.

By the time the group said their good-byes it was early afternoon and becoming overcast. It took the better part of the afternoon to get up to the cave and when they got there Miroku had some trouble breaking through. When he did rain was beginning to fall and they were all glad to get inside before they were soaked.

They entered a rather spacious area containing lamps already trimmed and filled with oil, ready for use. They took a few and made their way through a long convoluted tunnel. At the end they came to a large open cavern. At the far end were stacks upon stacks of boxes filled with various items and scrolls. It looked like it would take them a while to go through it all.

Inu Yasha made no secret of his displeasure. "Feh!" he snorted. "This is going to take forever! Why are we wasting our time?"

"Now, Inu Yasha, we have no idea what we might find here. I say the sooner we start the sooner we'll be finished," advised Miroku.

The others had already resigned themselves to the task at hand and were getting comfortable among the boxes. It was slow going because many of the scrolls were old and fragile. They had to be carefully returned to their original place as Miroku had promised the old monk to keep all of the relics organized.

A few hours later they had gotten about three-quarters of the way through the collection. Inu Yasha stood up to stretch his legs. Everyone was immersed in their work. Inu Yasha heard a faint noise from the direction of the tunnel. He turned and saw Sesshomaru in the doorway. Whether it was the surprise or simply wanting some action Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It immediately transformed.

"Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed hotly.

Alexandra looked up, her eyes adjusting to the dim figure in the far reaches of the cavern. It was him. He hadn't brought a lamp but even at this distance theirs glinted off his armour and made his eyes glow.

Without warning Inu Yasha cried, "Wind Scar!" A burst of energy left his sword and spread in a fan pattern, spanning the width of the cavern.

Unable to avoid it Sesshomaru walked directly into it. He let the brilliant wave wash over and around him seemingly unaffected. His shoulder armour cracked to pieces and was swept away in the wake of the attack.

The blast hit the side of the cavern cracking the walls and ceiling. The entrance to the tunnel leading back outside collapsed in on itself and part of the roof came crashing down in front of it, filling the entire place with dust and debris.

As it settled Kagome's voice could be heard yelling "Inu Yasha! Sit!" The fury was evident in her voice. Inu Yasha immediately did a face plant.

The rest of the group came forward coughing and hacking through the billowing clouds of dust.

"What just happened?" Alexandra asked in awe as she made her way over to where Inu Yasha was getting off of the floor of the cave.

"I believe Inu Yasha tried to use the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru," Miroku answered.

"No, not that" Alexandra said coughing. "What happened to Inu Yasha?"

"You mean Inu Yasha's prayer beads!" exclaimed Sango as Inu Yasha climbed to his feet and retrieved his sword. "They react to the word "Sit" whenever Kag…"

"Inu Yasha! Sit!" Alexandra yelled in perfect imitation of Kagome.

"It only works for Kagome," Shippo said sadly.

Inu Yasha gave the two of them dirty looks then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. He gripped the now rather large and impressive Tetsusaiga. Looking at him in his fighting stance in the settling dust Alexandra could now understand the sword's appeal. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Pfft!" Sesshomaru scoffed walking arrogantly past him flicking some of the rubbish off his pelt. "What are you going to do? Your pathetic attacks will kill you and your friends before they hurt me in the slightest."

"He has a point," agreed Sango.

"Inu Yasha, put your sword away before you hurt somebody!" ordered Kagome. Inu Yasha reluctantly sheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru walked around inspecting the odd assortment of items lying strewn about. He nodded toward them. "What is all of this?"

Inu Yasha put himself between his brother and the relics. "That's none of your business!" he growled defensively.

"I'll decide what my business is, brother," Sesshomaru said going around him.

"Besides which," began Miroku making his way through the debris to the tunnel entrance that had itself become a large pile of rubble. "We have a more pressing problem."

Sango and Shippo followed the monk. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and grabbed him by one ear. "I'm sure we're going to need your help" she said pulling him in the direction of the tunnel.

Alexandra shook her head watching the two of them walking away. She then picked her way through the debris to come and stand next to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she said reproachfully. "You were rather hard on Inu Yasha."

Sesshomaru regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" he asked dryly.

"Yes" she stated. "Taking all the looks and the brains. That was really very selfish of you."

A ghost of a smile passed over his face and he gave his long silver hair a shake. It rippled down his back. Even with his cracked and broken armour and covered in dust Sesshomaru looked as regal as ever. She wondered if anything ever fazed him.

"So why are you here?" she asked him trying to sound casual. It was difficult though. Her heartbeat had quickened and seemed to her to be abnormally loud. She hoped if he heard it he would attribute it to having almost being killed and not because she was so close to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Alexandra was slightly flushed and seemed to glow through the fine layer of dust coating her. He could feel her warmth and breathed her in. "Curiosity," he answered. He returned to looking at the boxes of relics.

"We're here to see if any of this could be used as a weapon against a demon named Naraku," she explained. She noticed an imperceptible change in him. "Have you heard of him?"

"We've have a few encounters," Sesshomaru said regarding her darkly.

"Is he as bad as they say?" Alexandra asked, surprised at the strong reaction to the name.

"Worse. Don't imagine Inu Yasha will be able to protect you!" he said. He remembered on more than one occasion his brother had failed the dead priestess he cared for. He imagined Alexandra in Naraku's clutches. Disturbing images went through his mind and the bile rose in his throat.

"Inu Yasha? Protect me? I don't need anyone's protection!" she scoffed, her emerald eyes flashing making her even more beautiful. "I may not have mutant super powers like the rest of you but I'm not as helpless as everyone seems to think."

"Do not under-estimate Naraku," he warned. True he had been angry when Naraku had kidnapped Rin in order to manipulate him but then he had been a mere annoyance. The possibility of Naraku touching Alexandra with those foul tentacles awakened a feral fury in him like he had never felt. He, Sesshomaru would not let that happen.

"Are you worried about me?" she asked watching the shadows of the black thoughts cross his features.

The question took Sesshomaru by surprise. He looked at Alexandra. She was so different from anyone he had ever met. She surprised him constantly. Everything about her was a mystery and yet she understood who he really was. He felt he could tell her anything. She was so beautiful standing there in the lamp light covered in dirt from head to toe. She was as unlikely a consort for the Lord of the Western Lands as there ever was. But after these few short weeks Sesshomaru now came to the conclusion he would have no other.

When he didn't answer her question Alexandra went back to looking at the collection. "Well if you're going to worry. Worry about Inu Yasha killing me. It's a lot more likely."

They were distracted by a loud roaring noise as Miroku attempted to unblock the passage with the wind tunnel in his hand. Rock fragments and rubble were swept into it. At first it looked like the idea might actually work but then another large section of the ceiling starting breaking loose. Miroku was forced to wrap the beads back around his hand and run with the rest of the group to safety. They ran to the center of the cavern as a shower of rocks and pebbles came showering down. Alexandra and Sesshomaru's view of them was temporarily blocked of them by the swirling clouds of dust.

"Of course that's assuming I live through this," she smiled at him coughing.

Sesshomaru faced her. "No harm will befall you while I draw breath," he said meaningfully watching for her reaction to the declaration of his love.

Alexandra patted him on the arm with on hand. The other she covered her face as she coughed. "Yes, well I suppose we'd better make sure everyone's OK" she said and walked away leaving a very stunned Sesshomaru behind her.

Author's Note:

These two chapters were a bit short so I posted both of them! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru contemplated his conversation with Alexandra. For the life of him he couldn't understand why she brushed him off. He had declared his feelings for her and got no reaction at all. What could this mean? It didn't help that he was stuck here with Inu Yasha and his idiotic friends. Just the smell of his brother was an irritant. How could he be expected to think properly?

Perhaps she hadn't understood him. Or perhaps he had unknowingly had insulted her in some way? He had to admit human customs were a complete mystery to him.

Wait a minute. Inu Yasha. He had lived his whole life with humans. He was little better than a moron but he must know something.

"Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru called arrogantly.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome had been sorting through the remaining relics as they discussed various strategies for leaving the cave, when it became obvious that using Miroku's wind tunnel wasn't going to work. Shippo was curled up sleeping with Kirara, next to Alexandra who was sitting up against the wall dozing. Inu Yasha had been pacing as they talked.

"What?" he asked peevishly.

"Come here," Sesshomaru demanded. "I wish to speak with you."

The group around the chests interrupted their conversation to watch Inu Yasha walk over to him.

"Privately." He added striding off into a corner.

Inu Yasha followed him grumbling about how he could ask nicer if he wanted something but too curious not to comply. He stood there insolently arms crossed. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Humans" Sesshomaru stated quietly hoping their voices wouldn't carry.

"What about them? I thought you hated them."

"Never mind that." Sesshomaru snapped beginning to think talking to Inu Yasha was a bad idea. "I want to know about human women."

"You and everyone else in the world," Inu Yasha said sarcastically. "So why ask me?"

Inu Yasha was denser than he'd ever imagined. Sesshomaru searched to find the precise words to explain. Simple enough to be clear to one of limited mental capacity yet discreet. "You have a relationship with that girl." He nodded in Kagome's direction. "You had one with that young priestess who sealed you to that tree."

Inu Yasha started blushing. He didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that he was wrong but he couldn't see why he should discuss his love life with his brother. "What do you mean?" he asked defensively.

Sesshomaru blinked at him. His brother truly was a half-wit. "I mean you must know something about courting human women." He said pointedly looking across the cavern to make sure the others weren't listening in.

Inu Yasha followed Sesshomaru's gaze across the cave. When his eyes rested on Alexandra it suddenly dawned on him. He was no dummy. Sesshomaru wanted romantic advice. Relief flooded him as he realized that it wasn't his relationships that his brother wanted to discuss. "I'm not really the one to ask! Miroku! Come here!" The words were out before Sesshomaru could throttle him.

Miroku approached cautiously. He couldn't help noticing how Sesshomaru was glaring evilly at him. He kept Inu Yasha between them. "What is it?" he asked.

"Tell Sesshomaru all that stuff you always tell me," Inu Yasha said casually.

The monk's mind raced. He had no idea what Inu Yasha was referring to. He couldn't imagine saying anything to Sesshomaru that he had ever said to Inu Yasha without the result being instant death. Miroku looked at him blankly.

"You know," Inu Yasha prodded him. "All that romantic advice you're always giving me. Sesshomaru needs to know." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Miroku knows all about women," he said happily passing the buck.

"I've seen how he handles them," Sesshomaru growled darkly, looking even more murderous if it was possible.

Puzzle pieces started clicking together in Miroku's brain. Sesshomaru wanting romantic advice. Alexandra's drawings. The woodpile. It all came together. Sesshomaru had a thing for Alexandra. Miroku had groped her. Sesshomaru had seen it. He prayed that an arm out of its socket and being shoved face down in the dirt was enough for him. He started to sweat profusely. This habit of his was truly going to get him killed some day.

"Yes. Well... if a woman is angry it is to always best to give her time to calm down..." Miroku began hesitantly.

"Pfft!" scoffed Sesshomaru interrupting him. It figured that he would start with something idiotic like that. He turned to Inu Yasha. "Does this advice work?"

"I don't know," Inu Yasha shrugged. "I've never tried it."

Sesshomaru looked back at Miroku and gave him a nod to continue. It might pay to hear what the monk had to say. If his idiot brother didn't listen to him, the advice couldn't be all bad.

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes in relief as he slid his back down the cave wall to sit by Sango.

"So, what were the three of you talking about over there in the corner for so long?" the exterminator asked.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru needed advice on women," he told her taking great pleasure in seeing Sango's jaw drop.

A sarcastic voice came from the other side of Sango. "Great!" Alexandra stood up and stretched. "Now he'll be feeling up every woman he sees."

Sango put her hand over her mouth and started giggling at the thought.

"Lady Alexandra..." Miroku began about to protest his innocence.

"What!" she asked sharply, giving him a withering look.

He shut his mouth with a snap. This made Sango giggle harder.

"So what did he want to know?" Alexandra said looking across the cave to where Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were still standing. "Never mind. I'll ask him myself."

"No!" Miroku said horrified. He jumped quickly to his feet.

"I can't imagine you giving him any good advice," she said and walked away. Then she laughed as Miroku ran to catch up. "I'm not afraid of him!"

"I am!" he said grabbing her by the arm to stop her. He pulled back his hand as if he'd been burned when he saw Sesshomaru looking at them. "Don't do this!" He pleaded as he followed.

Alexandra took about three more steps then stopped so abruptly that Miroku ran into her. She was looking up. His eyes followed hers. A couple of drops of water hit him in the face. He looked down at the patch of ground they were standing on. It was damp.

"Shippo!" Miroku called.

The kitsune had still been sleeping. He raised his head blinking. "What is it?"

"Can you get up there and see where this water is coming from?" asked Miroku pointing up at the ceiling.

Before Shippo could answer, Sesshomaru reacted to Miroku's words. He leapt up at the ceiling pulverizing it. Surprisingly very little of the debris fell back into the cave but rather was blasted outward into the evening air. The sky was heavily overcast and a gentle rain started falling on them as Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground. Everyone looked at him in awe with the exception of Inu Yasha.

"Show off!" Inu Yasha scoffed. "I could have done that!"

"Well I for one am grateful for Lord Sesshomaru's efforts," said Miroku politely. The rest of them also joined in thanking him.

Sesshomaru showed no reaction to their gratitude.

"Kirara!" Sango called. The small two-tailed demon cat walked over to her and transformed into its large saber-toothed form. "I'll certainly be glad to be out of here" she said climbing on her back.

"Me too!" exclaimed Shippo joining her.

"Lady Alexandra, will you ride with us?" Miroku asked respectfully. "Or would you rather Inu Yasha carried you out?"

Alexandra never got a chance to answer. To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru strode over to her side slipping a muscular arm around her waist and leapt into the air.

Author's notes:

flame gazer: lol! No, Alexandra was clueless! She wasn't really paying very close attention. As always I appreciate your reviews!

rehab41: Thanks for sticking with me. I'm trying to be good about updating regularly. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru burst out of the side of the mountain with Alexandra in his arm and sprang into the sky. It was good to be moving again. The air was damp and fresh. He could smell the forest beneath them and it energized him. It was a relief to be free of his brother's stench.

Even though the sky was overcast it was bright by comparison to the cavern they'd vacated. Rain pelted them as they landed lightly in among the trees but in a moment they sailed upwards again.

The speed as they traveled over the trees took Alexandra's breath away. She was firmly pressed up against Sesshomaru. With no amour in the way she could feel the hard muscles of his body flex and contract underneath his clothing as he leapt. She was surprised at how warm he was. Partially buried in the soft warm pelt over his shoulder she slipped her arm around his waist.

The ground came rushing up at them and she involuntarily tightened her grip. Butterflies danced through her stomach. She closed her eyes enjoying the rush of air in her face. It was exhilarating. Better than any carnival ride she'd ever been on.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her when he'd felt her clutch his waist. She was smiling wildly with her eyes clenched tightly. She opened them and looked at him. Her expression was one of utter joy. As they sprang back into the air her hair flew out behind her.

He turned his scrutiny back to the horizon and made the next leap even higher. He smiled inwardly as he heard her gasp with delight.

They landed in a large clearing. Instead of springing back into the air Sesshomaru released Alexandra. She reluctantly slid her arm out from behind him and took a step backwards. The breeze cooled her damp clothes. Still smiling happily she suppressed a shiver. Her heart was pounding though whether it was from the journey or being next to Sesshomaru Alexandra wasn't sure herself.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked breathlessly.

Sesshomaru blinked at her. "You live here," he stated matter-of-factly.

It was then she noticed her little house in the gathering dusk. Kagome's bicycle was leaning against it. Suddenly it occurred to her that she hadn't told him about the well. Her smile faded. It had all happened so suddenly she hadn't really realized that she might have a reason to stay.

Alexandra studied Sesshomaru as he stood before her. Would she be willing to stay here the rest of her life and forever turn her back on the world she'd known, simply to be with him? She realized then that the answer was yes.

She decided she would stay if he would have her.

She realized that it sounded crazy. She'd really only just met him yet she felt this incredible connection. As if she could see the burning heart hiding behind the cold exterior and it ignited her own. When she was with him she felt that she was the person she always wanted to be. She felt that she could do or face anything

She thought he felt the same way but was she just fooling herself?

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

Alexandra took a deep breath. "I've found a way back to my own time," she said bluntly trying to gauge his reaction. He gave nothing away.

"Inu Yasha and the others were going to take me to a place called the Bone-Eater's well," she continued. "It has the same powers as the Heavenly Chest. It will take me home but I won't be able to ever come back."

His expression remained unreadable. But however he felt, she realized she had to go on. It was be her one and only chance. "Sesshomaru, I care for you very deeply," she said placing her hand on his arm. She looked up at him earnestly. "I need to know how you feel about me leaving."

Sesshomaru looked in to those sober green eyes. He smiled to himself. Foolish girl. Even after he'd told her his feelings plainly she still doubted him. What had the monk told him this afternoon? - "If words don't work, then show her!" Those words of advice seemed very applicable at the moment.

He moved towards her. She grabbed onto him to keep from falling backwards and he caught her simultaneously. Then slowly he bent over and kissed her.

Enveloped in the warmth radiating from him, Alexandra closed her eyes. She felt his soft lips against hers. The kiss was slow but deliberate. Any doubts she had melted away – they were meant to be together. She responded to him and felt his warm breath on her face as he exhaled.

Slowly, his tongue rolled over his own lips. It teased her as he ran the tip of it over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to accept him. A small moan escaped as his tongue invaded her mouth. He was careful and gentle taking his time. His tongue lovingly explored her.

Alexandra felt like she was floating. His hand was at the back of her neck, bracing her against him. Slowly, her hands encircled his neck, covered by his silky cascade of his hair. He broke the kiss off tenderly. Then he embraced her holding her close to him. His hot breath tickled her skin as he nuzzled her neck.

After a moment Sesshomaru moved back letting Alexandra regain her footing. Her knees were weak. She had thought up until now it was a figure of speech. Her whole body yearned his touch again and she instinctively moved toward him. He stopped her, capturing both her hand in his own. He held them gazing down at her solemnly. Then he turned and started walking away.

Surprised, Alexandra called after him, "Sesshomaru!"

He looked at her expectantly. How could he have forgotten what they'd been talking about! "About the well…?" she asked confused.

He paused for a moment. "Do as you wish," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He leapt up disappearing into the distance.

Alexandra stood there in total disbelief.

Just like that he was gone?

Alexandra felt like she'd had a bucket of cold water poured over her. He didn't care if she left. The pain of his rejection was almost physical. She covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees.

She wanted an answer and she got one. She made no difference to him.

Do as you wish.

She got up tears stinging her eyes and hurried into the house. Once inside she leaned against the door and hot tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away. There was no point to crying. There was nothing for her here.

It had just been her imagination after all.

Alexandra found a lamp and lit it. She washed up. The water was icy but she barely noticed. She quickly changed into the clothes that she'd come to the feudal era in and was brushing her hair when she heard voices outside. She tied it back into a ponytail and grabbed her bag on the way out.

The rain had stopped. Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo were walking toward the house. Sango and Miroku were climbing off a large saber-tooth cat in front of her. The beast shrank down to be Sango's pet, Kirara.

Alexandra thought that she should be surprised by that but she felt nothing at all. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

The dress she was wearing flattered her even more than it used to judging from the appreciative looks she was getting from Miroku. Even Inu Yasha was stealing the odd look. She ignored them. The only person she wanted to look at her that way wasn't interested.

"Lady Alexandra!" Miroku exclaimed as he hurried forward. "We're so glad to see that you made it here safely."

Alexandra shouldered the tote she was carrying. "Let's go!" she said unable to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Aren't we going to spend the night here first?" Shippo asked surprised.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing myself," Miroku agreed.

"Is something the matter?" Sango asked noticing Alexandra looked upset.

"Of course not!" she answered not meeting her eye.

"It wasn't Sesshomaru, was it?" Kagome came up to Alexandra and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Alexandra saw a dark look pass across Inu Yasha's face at the suggestion and laughed bitterly, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Just what kind of advice did you give him?" Sango hissed at Miroku grabbing his sleeve.

Miroku did his best to sound indignant. "My dear Sango! You can hardly blame this on me! I would never advise anyone to behave inappropriately."

"Look! I'm fine!" Alexandra lied. "I'm just in a hurry to get home. Back to where I belong. We've been sitting around all day. Could we please just go now and rest somewhere along the way. Please." Her voice broke and she blinked away the tears that threatened to return.

Everyone looked at her uncomfortably. Inu Yasha was the first to answer. He shrugged "Suits me."

"I suppose a walk this evening would be invigorating," Miroku said.

The women and the kitsune agreed as well and went about collecting their things. Alexandra spent the time wandering around under the pretense of not forgetting anything. She couldn't stop thinking of Sesshomaru. She realized that they hadn't even said good-bye to one another.

She saw her ink pots and brushes. She picked up one of each and went to the door. In her best calligraphy she wrote goodbye. She looked at it sadly. I hope you'll be happy Sesshomaru.

By the time she'd rinsed the brush the rest of them were ready to go. The sky had cleared and they set off. They traveled at a good pace until dark then set up camp for the night. Lying rolled up in her blanket by the fire, Alexandra thought about her day. She touched her lips she could still taste him. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of being in his arms. At least she'd have that.

Do as you wish. The words haunted her.

She dreamed she was flying through the air with Sesshomaru. Except it wasn't Sesshomaru it was Superman. He was taking her somewhere that she didn't want to go. She was trying to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He was too busy bragging about how his secret identity was Lord of the Western Lands.

He flew over a wishing well and tried to drop her in but at the last moment she managed to catch hold of the edge. Snow White came to look down at her and in her musical voice said "Do as you wish." She ran away laughing when Alexandra tried to ask her for help.

Jiminy Cricket who looked a lot like Jaken appeared to do a song and dance number on the rim as she clung to it for dear life. "When you wish upon the moon every wish will come true soon…" The song was irritating her and she was sure those weren't the right words. She felt her hands begin to slip. Then she was falling.

She opened her eyes.

Dawn was just beginning to break. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but she just couldn't stop thinking. She finally got mad at herself. In all likelihood it wouldn't work anyway she told herself angrily and she would be trapped in feudal Japan for the rest of her life anyway. The thought made her feel strangely better.

In a little while the rest of the company started to stir. They got up, had a quick breakfast and were on their way. After about an hour and a half of traveling they reached the top of a hill. Shippo got excited and bounded into Alexandra's arms. She was surprised at how light he was.

"Look!" he exclaimed pointing. "It's Kaede's village. We're almost there."

But rather than head towards the village they turned and followed a path into the forest. Her stomach clenched. She tried to calm down. Her palms were sweating. As she wiped them on the skirt of her dress she realized that Kagome was talking to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What was that?" She forced herself to listen to the chatter around her.

"What's the first thing you want to do when you get back to the 21st Century?" asked Kagome.

"Have some ramen!" Inu Yasha answered enthusiastically.

"I think we all know your plans, Inu Yasha! After all you ate the last of the ramen four days ago!" laughed Miroku.

"The answer is more likely to be - have a bath," suggested Sango. "I know that's the first thing I'm going to do when we get back to the village!"

Miroku got a thoughtful expression.

"I know," agreed Kagome. "Regular baths is one of the things I miss most when I'm here. That and my own bed!"

The path came to a clearing. In the center of it was a wooden structure that resembled a box. It was very worn and covered with vegetation. Alexandra stopped where she was and looked at it.

Kagome came up and touched her arm. "Nervous?" she asked her. "It's only natural. I'll go first." She led Alexandra over to the well to where the rest of the group waited.

"OK! Then I'm off but I'll be back once I've stocked up and get Alexandra settled," announced Kagome as she put her backpack on.

"Don't forget to bring more pocky!" Shippo reminded her.

"I won't," said Kagome smiling. "Good-bye everyone!"

Everyone chimed in with their farewells and with a final wave Kagome jumped into the well.

Alexandra walked over to the edge and looked inside. There was only bare dry ground at the bottom. So much for telling herself it wasn't going to work.

Do as you wish. That was what Sesshomaru had said.

Was this her wish? To go back

where she belonged? But she didn't really belong there any more. Life had gone on with out her. And truly she hadn't missed her old life for a long time. She'd tried to leave once in anger and regretted it. If she left now she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So what then was her wish? She closed her eyes and hung on to the rim of the well, her fingernails biting into the aged wood. The hurt washed over her.

Sesshomaru.

The answer was Sesshomaru. She loved him. She couldn't lie to herself any more. And if she could have one wish it would be that he would love her and the two of them would be together. That would never happen if she left now.

"Well, what's the matter?" Inu Yasha asked. "Just jump in and you're there. It doesn't hurt or anything!" he scoffed.

Do as you wish.

Alexandra opened her eyes, turned and faced him. "I'm not going!" she said defiantly.

She would put Sesshomaru's words into action.

Author's Note:

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!

Jibril-Kadamon: Yes I couldn't resist having Sessh ask Inuyasha for advice on humans! I was worried though that he'd be tooo out of character. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was fun to do! Thanks for your comments!

flame gazer: Sesshomaru tries hard with his fluffy fluffiness butAlexandra was a bit distracted at the moment so she missed it.Hard to do I admit. lol! Neither of us would've made that mistake. I appreciate your input as always.

localboy101: Wow! Genius! Now that's a compliment! Thanks! You really know how to make an author blush!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 11

"What do you mean you're not going?" Inu Yasha asked annoyed. "Weren't you the one who was in the big hurry to go home?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that," apologized Alexandra. "But I realize now it would be a mistake for me to leave."

Inu Yasha snorted and walked over to the edge of the well. "I'd better go tell Kagome you're not coming then," he said. Then he turned and addressed the rest of the company. "We'll be back once we've replenished supplies." He gave Alexandra a dirty look.

"Please tell Kagome I regret any trouble I've caused her or her family," she said.

His expression soften somewhat. "Whatever" he said and then jumped into the well.

Alexandra looked in to see he too had disappeared. She couldn't believe how much better she felt now that she'd decided not to go back. It was like a weight had been lifted off her. She sighed.

"Don't worry. Kagome will understand," Sango said.

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. And the well is here if you do decide you want to go back."

Alexandra ran her hand over the old wood. "I suppose that's true." She smiled. It was so like this monk to always be working every angle but she had every intention of sticking by her decision.

"Do you want to come and meet Kaede?" Shippo asked brightly.

Alexandra shouldered her bag feeling the scrolls inside ofit shift around. "I was thinking I'd just go back right away," she answered.

"Oh no! Stay for a bath and meal, at least. There are some hot springs near here!" said Sango.

"We should escort you back, at least part of the way!" Miroku added. "It really isn't safe traveling alone."

"Please stay for a little while," pleaded Shippo. "I'm sure Kaede would love to meet you!"

Alexandra considered it. It did sound more tempting than turning around and heading back right away.

Suddenly she didn't know what had happened to her. One moment she was about to answer them, the next something hit her. She felt the wind knocked out of her. There was an excruciating pain in her shoulders and the ground was rushing away from her feet. She could see Miroku, Sango and Shippo looking up at her with horrified faces but they were quickly lost behind.

Large reptilian talons had ripped through her clothes and dug into her flesh. Alexandra couldn't put her head back far enough to seebut somesort ofcreatureheld her. There was the flapping sound of large leathery wings over her head. She didn't want to struggle at the risk she might free herself and fall. Or perhaps make her wounds worse so she wouldn't be able to defend herself when she landed. She had no choice but to remain in the creature's clutches and go where it was taking her.

Sesshomaru approached Alexandra's cottage in the late morning as the last of the dew drying. It was quiet. He was relieved to see no sign of his brother or his idiotic friends. It was evident they'd been gone for some time.

Good he thought to himself, he was looking forward to finally spending some time alone with Alexandra again. Especially now that they had made their feelings known to each other.

After a few more steps he stopped abruptly. He saw the script written on the door.

Good-bye.

Good-bye. And it was like someone had put their hand through his chest.

Pain. Surprising and unexpected.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. They admitted their love for one another and she'd left. She went back to her own time and family. How strong her loyalty to them must be!

He gazed off into the far distance and smiled. He understood. There was a time not so long ago when he too would have moved heaven and earth to bring his father back. His gaze returned to the door.

Goodbye.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too late to see her one last time. He leapt into the air.

Alexandra and the demon flew what seemed to be miles over forest and then passed into a fog. She couldn't make out where they were going until a dark building came rushing up at her. She was quite a distance from the ground when she was dropped into a courtyard.

She looked around her. It may have contained a garden once but all the plants were dried and dead. The whole place had a sickening death smell to it. Alexandra stood up from the crouch she landed in. She felt the back of her shoulder and her hand came back covered in blood. Good, she thought, bleeding would keep it from getting infected. Of course that was assuming she lived that long.

The creature circled and hit the ground awkwardly. She turned putting her hand on the hilt of her knife as the monster turned and faced her. It was huge and bat-like in appearance with enormous ears, protruding fangs and a grotesque pushed in face. Green eyes glowing, it licked its lips greedily. It started toward her walking unnaturally on it wings. Then it seemed to change its mind clumsily moving away from her whimpering.

She heard footsteps behind her and pivoted.

A figure came out of the fog. It was the form of a man. He was tall and well-built with sheets of coal black hair flowing down his back. He wore some sort of armour and his bearing was rather haughty like that of a noble. He was good-looking yet he emanated an aura of evil more sinister than that of the beast behind her. Perhaps it was the red eyes or maybe the tentacles coming out of his back Alexandra thought as she realized it wasn't all hair as she first thought. He wore a self satisfied smirk as he approached her. It disappeared when he got close enough to get a good look at her.

Alexandra realized with a sinking feeling that this was Naraku. She wouldn't stand a chance trying to fight him if Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome couldn't defeat him. Hell she thought even Shippo probably stood a better chance than her.

She wouldn't be able to reason with him. Every story that they told her it was evident that the guy was a certifiable psycho. He got kicks out of playing sick mind games. The only thing he liked or cared about was himself.

Naraku looked at the woman before him critically. He had instructed the beast to capture the strange looking priestess in the short green dress Inu Yasha traveled with. She seemed to fit the description. Had she been traveling with Inu Yasha? How many of these women were there?

Well, this was no priestress, she was an ordinary woman of no consequence. A complete waste of time. Kabin would have to try again.

"No Kabin!" Naraku muttered angrily. "This is the wrong woman!"

Even though he spoke softly the creature seemed to cringe back farther. He started walking away, waving his hand dismissively. "Kill her!''

"Wait a minute!" Alexandra called after him. She did her best to ignore the dragging sounds coming up behind her. "Before you go, could I just ask you something?" She had an idea and nothing to lose.

"A last request?" Naraku turned amused at the idea. Perhaps there would be a bit of entertainment in this after all. The noises stopped. "What is it?" he asked smoothly.

She took a step forward and looked around the courtyard as if searching for something. "Do you know Naraku?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?' he inquired smirking at her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm a foreigner" Alexandra walked up to him as if she were confiding in him. "From the continent. Japan has become quite famous for its demons. I've come here write a book about the most powerful ones. It will be called "Japan's Greatest Demons". Every time I start talking about demons Naraku's name keeps coming up. I'd really like to meet him. You wouldn't happen to know him, do you?"

Naraku answered rather pleased with himself. "I am Naraku."

"Oh!" Alexandra exclaimed first in delighted surprised and then added "Oh!" in tone just a shade disheartened. She recovered quickly bowing to him. "The great Lord Naraku. I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Please, allow me to introduce myself - my name is Alexandra."

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked her. "For a moment there you sounded disappointed."

Alexandra smiled slyly at him. "Nothing escapes your notice. It was just that after all the fantastic stories that I'd heard about you. I found your order of "kill her" just a bit mundane. I would've thought you would…I don't know…feed me my own children. Something like that."

Naraku considered what she said and smiled. "Interesting suggestion." This woman piqued his curiosity. "You're writing a book, you say?"

"Yes. It will be distributed not only here in Japan but also all over the continent." Alexandra spread her arms wide. She gave Naraku a malicious smile and clasped her hands together. "I intend to terrify people everywhere with the tales of Japan's most infamous demons.'

"For the past few days I've been traveling with a half-demon named Inu Yasha doing research. He and his friends were quite boring excepting when they were telling me all about you and the havoc you caused. That's when I decided that I just had to meet you," she said. "So far the best demon I found to be in my book has been Sesshomaru."

Naraku's eyes widen in surprise. "Sesshomaru has agreed to be in your book?"

"Oh, do you know him? Yes," Alexandra said smugly. "Sesshomaru all but jumped at the chance to become a household word world-wide. I've interviewed him a few times and I've done some portraits. Here..." She went into her bag and got out a couple of drawings handing them to him. "Powerful but I have to say a bit disappointing. He hasn't really done much."

Naraku perused the artwork with interest. "Not bad," he mused. He had to admit Sesshomaru looked spectacular. "You did these?"

"Yes I intend to fully illustrate the volume. So what do you say?" Alexandra asked. "Are you interested?"

"On one condition," Naraku said. "That the book is only about me. Nobody else."

Alexandra frowned and pretended to consider it.

"After all, by your only admission, you don't have a lot of other material," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him. "I suppose that's true. Alright. The name of the book is changed to 'Naraku – Japan's Greatest Demon'."

No, 'Naraku – the World's Greatest Demon'!" Naraku said enthusiastically.

"Even better!" Alexandra said rummaging through her tote to retrieve a long forgotten pen. She poised it over the back of one of the scrolls. "Now go ahead and tell me everything…!"

Sango had changed into her exterminator outfit and paced apprehensively by the well. Shippo sat on the wooden frame of the well staring down inside. Miroku sat cross-legged on the ground off to the side seemly in a meditative state. Kirara was in her demonic form behind him. Her tails swished as she picked up on her mistress' mood.

"How long are Inu Yasha and Kagome going to be?" Sango asked impatiently.

Miroku opened his eyes. "Minutes…hours…days. There's no way of knowing," he answered calmly.

"I just wish that there was something we could do!" she said sitting down frustrated.

Miroku sighed. "We've already done our best to follow after Alexandra and whatever it was that abducted her. It's useless without Inu Yasha; Shippo's nose just isn't good enough."

"Well," Shippo said looking up. "My nose is good enough to tell me that whatever that creature was – it reeked of Naraku!"

"And if we're going to face Naraku," added Miroku. "It would be for the best to wait for both Kagome and Inu Yasha. We have no choice but to wait for their return"

"I know!" Sango exclaimed. She got up and resumed pacing. "It's just so hard to stand around!"

Miroku returned to his meditation and Shippo went back to watching the well. They were all so absorbed in their own activities that they didn't notice the tall figure approaching them from across the clearing until Kirara growled low.

Sango was the first to look over. "Sesshomaru!" she said stopping in surprise. Miroku got to his feet behind her and came forward to stand between the two of them.

Sesshomaru ignored the small group as he walked forward focused on the well. Shippo left his post deciding things might be safer closer to the others. When Sesshomaru reached the side of the well he stood for a moment contemplating its inky depths, his hand resting on the side. For a moment Sango wondered if he was going to leap inside.

"She's gone," Sesshomaru stated.

It took Miroku a moment to realize that he was speaking of Alexandra. There was no emotion in the demon lord's voice, merely a relaying a fact. Though the monk supposed he was above such things as regret or sorrow. In a flash Miroku realized here was the solution to their dilemma.

"Alexandra's gone," he said taking a step forward. "But not down the well and not of her own free will. She was abducted by one of Naraku's demons."

Sesshomaru eyes snapped upand glowered at him with such intensity Miroku took a step back.

"We tried to follow them" Sango interjected in their defense. "But it was too fast. We were waiting for Inu Yasha to come back so we could track them."

"Which way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"West," replied Miroku and Sesshomaru was gone almost before the word was out of his mouth.

As he sped west Sesshomaru caught the scent of Alexandra mixed with the stench of Naraku. He berated himself, what had he been thinking leaving her in the company of his useless brother and his incompetent friends? He should have personally escorted her to the well – he had promised to protect her and now his worst fears were realized.

He dropped down to the ground. There on a leaf was a dried rust coloured stain. It was blood. Alexandra's blood.

Fury swept through Sesshomaru and his lip lifted in a snarl.

Naraku - he had let him live too long.

Author's notes:

flame gazer: lol! You're right about the butt kicking but it won't be Sesshomaru's! Thanks for commenting.

blue heartzs: I don't know how you missed this either but the important thing is that you found it! Thanks for the review.

teiboi: Here you go! Enjoy! I appreciate your encouragement!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 12

After a few hours of listening to Naraku talk about his exploits over past fifty years Alexandra was wondering if a quick death would have been preferable. She had toured his stronghold from one end to the other as he recounted his endless schemes and plots. At first he had been guarded but with Naraku a bit of flattery seemed to go a long way. After writing all morning she'd managed to fill up all of the scrolls she'd brought in her bag with her. She got the feeling that Naraku enjoyed the fact that she'd written on the backs her sketches of Sesshomaru.

Then he found her more paper. She made her notes in English which fascinated him for a while. It was not only faster for her but she could add comments she didn't want him to read.

Alexandra followed him up from the dungeons and back into the courtyard. The air now seemed wonderfully fresh to her and the atmosphere positively cheerful in comparison to where they had been.

"I thought we might have a break and enjoy some refreshments while we continue our interview," Naraku said graciously gesturing to small tables that were laid out with neat little arrangement of food and tea.

Alexandra stomach rolled and she clenched her teeth for a moment. Food and drink were the last things on her mind after some of the disgusting things she'd seen and smelled. Also she hadn't forgotten her suggestion to him to feed her her own children. She knew now that he was perfectly capable of it. It would be just the sort of irony that would delight him. No food or drink would pass her lips here if she could help it.

She smiled sweetly at him putting her pen in her tote. "A break would be nice but I wonder Lord Naraku if you might be kind enough to grant me an enormous favour."

"And what would that be?" Naraku asked indulgently as he sat down and made himself comfortable. He'd had a wonderful day. What a piece of luck that Kabin had brought this woman to him. Now the world would finally appreciate his true genius.

"Well the work is going to be illustrated. I was wondering if I might try my small skill and make some preliminary sketches," inquired Alexandra sweetly as she discreetly flexed her hand to relieve the writer's cramp that had been building.

"Of course!" he exclaimed delightedly and began looking around the garden. "Where shall I sit?"

"Please just as you are will be fine. I can always change the background later," she said arranging her paper and materials. "Make your self comfortable. This will take a while."

Naraku preened himself a bit and then presented her a profile. "How's this?" he asked.

Alexandra eyed him critically. "Bring your left arm forward a bit," she said. He did. "That better. Hmmm…just a moment." She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair draping it over his shoulder dramatically. She stood back and admired him. "That is perfect."

Alexandra went back and seated herself then began to sketch. After a few moments she congratulated herself for thinking of this. Most of all she appreciated the fact that Naraku had to stay silent while she worked. After a while she became totally immersed in her efforts unaware of anything else.

She had no idea of how much time had passed as she worked but suddenly she became aware of a presence behind her. Naraku too, looked past her with a cruel smile playing on his lips and his red eyes narrowing.

Alexandra turned to see Sesshomaru striding purposefully through the courtyard, his long white hair sweeping behind him. He looked every bit as perfect as she'd remembered him. The sight of him took her breath away. Naraku rose and came forward effectively coming between Alexandra and the demon lord. She stood up in surprise. How had he found her? Thank God he had found her!

Naraku crossed his arms smirking. This day was just getting better and better he thought to himself. "Well, Sesshomaru I must say I did expect you, but I had no idea it would be this soon," he greeted him in a mocking tone.

Sesshomaru glanced at Alexandra and frowned slightly. The sight of her in the courtyard having tea with Naraku alive had sent immense relief wash through him when he'd arrived. Though she was injured it did not seem serious. But why had Naraku kept her alive? Did Naraku know of his feelings for her? Or was it merely a bluff?

He noticed a glint. Her knife had appeared in her hand. He smiled inwardly. She was foolish to think she could fight Naraku but it was fearless nonetheless.

Naraku had noticed Sesshomaru's attention on Alexandra. He looked even more delighted. "If you've come for the girl, I'm afraid you'll find that she has no use for you now," taunted Naraku.

The spider demon had truly lost what was left of his mind. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Killing the abomination would be an act of mercy as well as a pleasure. "This day Naraku you die," he warned.

Naraku held up his hand. "Wait a moment. Let's not be hasty," he said. He turned to Alexandra. Her knife disappeared. He formed a pink sphere of energy around her. "Stay in this barrier and you won't get hurt," he instructed. Then Naraku started to twist in form. Additional appendages grew from his body lengthening and bending until he resembled a gargantuan spider.

Alexandra came forward to the edge of the barrier and it fizzled holding her back. She looked at Sesshomaru nervously. He stood regarding Naraku's new form impassively as the spider demon skittered off to the side. "How's this angle?" Naraku inquired, positioning himself in what he thought might be a flattering pose.

She stood blinking at him. He expected her to start sketching now?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. If the monster didn't want to take him serious it would be his last mistake. If Alexandra was in a protective barrier it meant he had no reason to hold back. He held his sword sideways and said "Syou Ryuu Ha!"

Naraku's eyes snapped to Sesshomaru. He realized at once he had far greater problems than artistic poses. White hot energy crackled around Sesshomaru then shot across the ground towards him. He managed to move just a fraction of a second ahead of the blast. But Naraku didn't escape unscathed. A substantial part of his body was blown off sending charred pieces flying and left the remaining part of it an oozing mess. He knew he wouldn't survive another hit.

"Naraku!" a voice shouted. "You're dead!"

It was just then that Inu Yasha and his entourage began to rain down into the courtyard. Inu Yasha let Kagome slide off his back at a safe distance and then ran forward with a transformed Tessaiga. Miroku, Sango and Shippo leapt down off of Kirara even before the giant demon cat landed taking various strategic positions around Naraku.

"Lady Alexandra!" Miroku called. "I'm sorry it took us so long to arrive."

Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder at him.

"Though I see you're in very capable hands" the monk added hastily.

In the moment Sesshomaru was distracted, Naraku made his move. He gathered every bit of energy he could muster. Reluctantly he let Alexandra's barrier disappear. It couldn't be helped he had to abandon all to escape with only his life. Naraku smiled to himself. For now. He released the thickest blanket of poisonous miasma he was capable of and made his escape.

Immediately all of the humans fell to the ground choking. Sesshomaru was beside Alexandra an instant. He lifted her and about to leap away with her when amazingly enough Inu Yasha cleared the air with his Wind Scar. Sesshomaru watched at his brother darkly as he ran to tend to Kagome and his other friends. He was annoyed. Though whether it was for Inu Yasha's continuing interference or allowing himself to be distracted, he wasn't sure. He conceded that the idiot might not be totally useless before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

Alexandra braced herself against him coughing. He could feel the pleasant warmth of her through his armour Sesshomaru supported her noting with pride that even with her injuries out of all the humans she was recovering the quickest.

She looked up at him smiling. Her watering eyes left her thick black lashes in wet clumps. "You really did come to protect me," she said appreciatively.

"My intent was to avenge you," Sesshomaru stated honestly. The miasma had dissipated so her nearness filled his senses. She'd come so close to disappearing from his life. Now fate had returned her to him. Nothing had given him such a sense of satisfaction as holding her next to him in as long as he could remember.

"Well all I can say is it's lucky he was a megalomaniac," she gave a half laugh. "I told him I was going to write a book about him. I spent all morning listening to his life story and touring around the place."

Sesshomaru looked at her in wonder. He truly had underestimated her. She was a fabulous creature, an endless source of surprises.

"What a freak!" she scoffed, shuddering. She regained her balance and started to break free of his grasp.

Sesshomaru's arm instinctively tightened around her. He had thought he'd lost her already twice today. Once to the well. Heart-rending. Once to Naraku. Unbearable.

She looked up at him questioningly.

Not again.

Not if he could help it.

"Stay," Sesshomaru said simply.

The heart felt request seemed to touch Alexandra. Her expression grew serious and his soul seemed to be caught in her shimmering emerald eyes. "Actually I'd already decided not to go back," she told him.

"Stay," he repeated softly, inclining his head until their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes willing her to understand how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. How much he loved her.

She reached up and brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes. He opened them again and subjected her to his intense golden gaze. "If you'll have me," she answered quietly.

Sesshomaru pulled her tighter against his body. She was breathing hard. He could feel the pounding of her heart. She reached up encircling his neck with her hands. He lowered his head to gently kiss her and she kissed him back with more force. Her eyes closed and her face flushed with pleasure - she was amazing. He couldn't help but pull her closer as she buried her hands in his silky hair.

He closed his eyes and lost himself to her.

Author's Notes:

flame gazer: all's well that ends well. Thanks for the review.

Jibril-Kadamon: Ok you got me! Though I don't know what the Japanese of the feudal era beleived much less Naraku, you're right he probably would think the world was flat! I'd go back and change it but I'm too damn lazy! It shows you pay attention! Good work and thanks for your comments.

Gothcat: Hope I didn't make you wait too long - the weekend was over before I knew it. Here's another chapter to make up for it. Your encouragement is appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 13

As the intensity of Sesshomaru and Alexandra's kiss waned the only sound was their breathing. In fact Sesshomaru realized it was a little too quiet. At the same time Alexandra remembered that they weren't alone. The two of them broke apart and took in their surroundings.

Inu Yasha was standing there, stunned. He was gaping at them with eyes like saucers. The Tessaiga had returned to its original form and was hanging slack in his hand. "Sesshomaru?" his voice squeaked with disbelief.

Sesshomaru had never seen Inu Yasha look so bewildered before. He wondered if it was possible to make it worse. He smiled at him. He was pleased to see that it did have an effect. Now Inu Yasha's lips moved but no sound came out.

Kagome stood next to him, her eyes were shining and her hands clasped together, "Does this mean there's going to be a wedding?"

Sesshomaru looked at Alexandra. He remembered his father had gone through some sort of human ceremony with Inu Yasha's mother. He'd been invited to the event at the time but hadn't attended. What folly! What a spoiled child he'd been! Now he finally understood.

"Yes" he answered taking her hand in his own. If participating in some human ceremony brought her closer to him he would certainly endure it.

"Yes," Alexandra echoed, beaming back at him.

The news seemed to have erased any of the effects Naraku's miasma had on Kagome. She immediately began a long monologue of wedding plans and things they would need. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still recovering from the attack as she began listing instructions for them.

Alexandra and Sesshomaru were to be married into Kaede's village and she would have to fit the wedding into her exam schedule. Miroku would perform the service. Sango and Shippo could help with food and Inu Yasha had jobs to numerous to mention. Someone would have to get flowers and decorate.

"I will look after the flowers and decorations," Sesshomaru volunteered surprising everyone present. Kagome agreed a bit doubtfully and then resumed planning.

"You really don't mind all of this?" Alexandra asked him lacing her fingers through his hair. It was as though she couldn't stop touching him.

"No," Sesshomaru answered tolerantly. He felt very close to his father with this human woman in his arms. "I know very little of human customs," he admitted. "We'll do what you want."

Alexandra laughed lightly. "Actually I know very little of the traditions around here too. I suppose it won't hurt to let Kagome plan things as long as she doesn't get carried away," she said looking over at the excited girl. Inu Yasha was standing arms crossed rolling his eyes at her. He had obviously recovered from his shock and an argument was no doubt brewing.

She looked back into Sesshomaru's captivating eyes. "As for what I want – I already have everything," She leaned up and kissed him gently.

He responded but Kagome came running over. "No! No! None of that until AFTER the wedding," she said breaking them a part. "You," she said pointing at Alexandra. "Are coming with us to Kaede's village right now. We have things to do. And you," she said turning her finger on Sesshomaru. "Cannot see her until after the wedding. Its bad luck."

Normally Sesshomaru might have been insulted by her insolent behavior but he doubted even Inu Yasha could upset him right now. Alexandra reacted for both of them. "Hey! We're trying to have a private conversation here," she said angrily.

"It's alright," Sesshomaru said. "I should be going. Until tomorrow then." He gave Alexandra's hand a final squeeze, gave the rest of them a quick nod and leapt into the air.

Jaken approached the bustling village nervously with Rin in tow. He recognized it as the one Inu Yasha had lived in. He couldn't think for the life of him why Sesshomaru had wanted them to come here. Had he finally decided to lay waste to the place? Jaken hoped that if the humans did attack them when they arrived that he would be able to keep Rin out of harm's way while fighting until Sesshomaru arrived. Peasants wouldn't be too much of a problem but if Inu Yasha and his friends joined in they might be in trouble.

"Why do you think Lord Sesshomaru wanted us to come to this village?" Rin asked, voicing her own curiosity.

Before Jaken had a chance to berate her for questioning her lord's wishes, a deep voice answered for him, "For a wedding, Rin."

The two of them stopped and turned to see Sesshomaru walking up behind them. Rin gave a little cry of surprise. He wasn't dressed in his usual battle attire. The armour, the swords, the white silks and the fluffy pelt all gone and in their place he wore an elegant black kimono. His gleaming hair slid smoothly over it and it contrasted his pale skin. His markings and golden eyes were all the more striking as a result.

In addition to this Sesshomaru carried some packages.

Comprehension began to dawn on Jaken at Sesshomaru's words. So they were here for Inu Yasha's wedding to that wench. Perhaps this was a beginning of a truce between the two brothers. He had to say he'd seen it coming. He hoped Inu Yasha appreciated the honour the great lord Sesshomaru conveyed by attending.

Rin clapped her hands in delight. "Inu Yasha is going to marry Kagome!" she exclaimed coming to the same conclusion as Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked down at the two of them solemnly. "No," he corrected. "We are here for my wedding to the Lady Alexandra."

For the moment the two of them were speechless. Sesshomaru rather enjoyed the look on their faces. He never imagined that telling people he was getting married would be so delightful.

"But I, Lord Sesshomaru" he continued. "Require the assistance of both of you in this matter."

Jaken's eyes shone filling with emotion. "Of course, my lord. Anything."

"Yes! Please tell us how we can help," Rin said excited that she should be allowed to participate in some way.

"I understand" Sesshomaru explained. "That what a human wedding requires is _flowers_."

Rin clapped her hands delighted and laughed. "Ooooooooh!" she said.

"Of course" Jaken nodded determinedly to his master and for once he thought the waif would be an asset to him. He turned back the way they'd come and called, "Come along Rin! Don't dawdle."

"Yes!" she agreed. She hurried to catch up to Jaken by then quickly ran over and hugged Sesshomaru impulsively on her way by. Sesshomaru allowed it gazing down at her tolerantly. She smiled up at him then released him and resumed her way down the road.

"Oh and Jaken" Sesshomaru said glancing over his right shoulder at the green imp as he walked away. "I trust I won't be disappointed."

"You can count on me," Jaken answered with confidence.

Sesshomaru made his way to the village.

Alexandra looked over her choices of kimonos to wear spread around her. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. It seemed to her that Kagome had the entire village turned into a hive of activity for this wedding. It made her nervous.

While she wanted to marry Sesshomaru more than anything and spend the rest of her life with him, Alexandra had just envisioned the wedding as a simple affair. She had thought they would just be saying theirs vows and be done with it. She hadn't even met any of these people before and suddenly it seemed as if she were in the middle of some sort of spectacle.

She fingered the material of one of the kimonos and sighed. Sesshomaru was nobility and none of these selections seemed the least bit suitable. She knew Kagome was working hard to borrow all of these items even though she barely knew her. She'd offered to go to the 21st century to get her a western style bridal gown but Alexandra thought that too would be out of place.

She picked up the kimono that was the least objectionable. It was green with flowers and butterflies. She pulled it on but it was evident immediately that it wouldn't work. The sleeves were too short.

The next choice was faded and obviously worn in spots. Alexandra closed her eyes and comforted herself with the thought that no matter what she was wearing at the end of this she would still be married to Sesshomaru. But on the other hand she couldn't imagine him being anything but impeccably dressed and she didn't want him to think she didn't take becoming his wife seriously. She wanted him to focus on her and their future together not be distracted by flaws.

She knelt down on the floor with her head in her hands. What was she doing? She was so totally unprepared for this. She wondered if it was too late to just sneak out, find Sesshomaru and run off with him.

Just then Kagome knocked on the door frame and came in with a bundle, her face flushed. "Here this is for you," she said. "Sesshomaru brought it."

Intensely curious Alexandra got up and came over. She took the package and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen! Kagome gasped standing behind her. "He said it had belonged to Inu Yasha's mother," she explained as she reached out a hand tentatively to touch the intricate embroidery. "And that you should wear it for the ceremony."

"Of course! It's so beautiful!" she agreed, her stomach doing a cartwheel. Sesshomaru had rescued her yet again. "Where is he? I should thank him!"

"Absolutely not!" Kagome answered shocked. "It's bad luck for him to see you before the wedding."

"And besides," she added. "He supposed to be composing his wedding vows."

"Wedding vows?" Alexandra asked her mouth going dry and her palms starting to sweat. "Can't I just use the traditional ones?"

"Well, yes. But I don't think there are standard wedding vows for a Shinto-Christian-Buddhist-Demon wedding. Not that Sesshomaru or Miroku would know anyway," laughed Kagome. "So let's get you dressed then shall we? It's almost time."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru stood mulling over what Kagome had explained of the upcoming wedding ceremony as he watched Rin and Jaken carpeting the village in flowers. Jaken surprised him by his skill in decorating. The garlands really were quite pleasing and did much to embellish the dreary village.

He heard a sneeze behind him and turned to find Inu Yasha approaching him. "What's with all the flowers, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked him peevishly. "Don't you think these two have done enough damage?"

Sesshomaru looked at him disdainfully. "It was your wench's idea, brother," he answered returning to watching his industrious servants at work. "Though I must say I rather like them. They almost totally mask the stench of you and your friends."

He heard Inu Yasha give a low growl at the insult but made no move to leave. He just stood there. Sesshomaru let him wait awkwardly for a moment before recognizing him. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Here!" Inu Yasha said opening his hand to reveal two rings. He tried to give them to Sesshomaru who made no move to take them. "They're for the wedding."

"Yes, I was told of the need for rings" he stated. "Also I understand from what your wench says..."

"Her name is Kagome," Inu Yasha said interrupting him. "And she is not my wench!"

Sesshomaru sighed and hoped Alexandra would appreciate all he was doing for this wedding. "From what _Kagome_ says I also need a 'best man'."

"Best man?" Inu Yasha asked.

"A best man is responsible for helping the groom with the wedding, traditionally the groom selects him," Sesshomaru explained. "She seemed to think you would be the most suitable choice."

Inu Yasha grinned at him. "OK, since you've asked so nicely," he agreed. "I like the sound of that. What do I have to do?"

"Well given that the wedding will start in less than an hour most of your duties have already been completed for you," Sesshomaru said as if this were his fault. "But one of the duties is to hold the rings until the ceremony so you may as well keep them."

Any further comments from either of them were interrupted by the lowing of an ox. Sesshomaru turned to see Totosai sitting cross-legged on the beast as it landed. His eyes were shinning with emotion.

"Oh Sesshomaru, my boy! You're more like your father every day! To think that I would live to see your wedding day!" he exclaimed clasping his hands in delight.

"Who told him about this?" Sesshomaru asked Inu Yasha accusingly.

"Well who do you think made the rings?" Inu Yasha answered smugly.

Miroku and Kaede stood waiting by the small temporary shrine just outside the village. They had built it so as not to offend any of the locals by using theirs. It was hard to predict how they would react to demons. As it turned out it was lucky they did set up outside because otherwise there wouldn't have been room for all the people that showed up. It seemed the entire village and surrounding area was there. Miroku wondered if it was the free food at the reception afterward or merely curiosity that drew them. Perhaps both he decided.

For the most part the people hung back and talked quietly while they waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. Then at the appointed time the bridal party could be seen leaving the village. Silence descended over the crowd as the group approached the make-shift sanctuary through the sea of flowers that surrounded them. Miroku suspected that not a single posy had escaped Rin and Jaken's grasp in a five mile radius. Though he had to admit the effect was quite spectacular.

Alexandra was escorted by Kagome and Sango and Miroku couldn't recall seeing three women who looked more stunning. Alexandra's kimono was nothing less than spectacular and the other two wore matching kimonos in complimentary colours. Though three of them had their heads respectfully lowered it was evident that all of them were beaming as they approached.

Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Kaede and himself remained waiting. Miroku realized that he was the obvious choice to perform the ceremony since a Shinto priest might try to purify most of the wedding party. However by Buddhist standards weddings were a secular affair he had no idea how to perform one. Luckily Kagome being from the future herself knew something of Alexandra's culture and together they had worked out a blended ceremony. It was very unorthodox but he suspected it would do the job.

When the women reached the shrine everyone sat down. Alexandra and Sesshomaru sat facing each other directly in front of Miroku. Normally there should have been some sort of purification ceremony but because Sesshomaru and so many other demons were present they decided to forego it as it would probably cause them some discomfort. He began the ceremony.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and woman in marriage," he began nervously wondering for a moment if Sesshomaru would object to being called a "man" rather than "demon lord". To the monk's relief he didn't even as much as glare at him. In fact Miroku would have had to say he seemed totally enraptured by Alexandra. So he continued with a bit more confidence.

"From this day forward their lives will be entwined forever.

"Happy occasions will come as surely as the morning and difficult times will come as surely as the night. To face the future you must guide each other with love, compassion and understanding. When difficulties, frustration and fear assail your relationship as they threaten all relations at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. In this way you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remember that even if you lose sight of it for the moment, the sun is still there." Miroku surveyed the audience listening attentively. Both Sango and Kagome had tears shining in their eyes, and not for the first time Miroku was grateful for his gift of gab. After the ceremony all of the women would be in a rather romantic mood and he could no doubt use it to his advantage. Especially with the lovely Sango.

He continued to address the couple before him, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.

Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there will be no loneliness, for each will be companion for the other.

You are two people with one life before you.

Cherish the memories of your individual pasts as you create the future before you together."

Miroku made a motion for Alexandra and Sesshomaru to rise, which they did.

First Miroku addressed the groom. "The five ways a wife should be ministered by her husband: by respect, by courtesy, by faithfulness, by handing over authority to her and by providing her with ornaments. Do you Sesshomaru concede to this to the best of your ability?"

Sesshomaru answered clearly. "I do."

Then he turned to the bride "The five ways a husband should be ministered to by his wife: love him, duties well-performed to kin of both, by faithfulness, by watching over the goods he brings and by skill and industry in discharging all business. Do you Alexandra concede to this to the best of your ability?"

Alexandra answered, "I do."

Kaede brought out sake for the San-San-Kudo ceremony, the ritual of threes. Kaede gave Sesshomaru a small cup which Miroku poured sake into with three motions: two fake and one real. Then Sesshomaru drank it in three sips: two fake and one real in which he drained the cup. He handed it to Alexandra and she did the same. The ritual was repeated with a medium sized cup and then a large one.

"And now the couple will speak their vows, beginning with the bride," Miroku said, clearing away the remaining cups.

Alexandra gazed up into Sesshomaru's intense golden eyes. "I, Alexandra, take you, Sesshomaru for my lawfully wedded husband," she began. "I promise to love honour and cherish you, to remain faithful to you forsaking all others, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at 'death do us part'. He could certainly appreciate that clause considering the trouble his brother had with that dead priestess, not to mention Sara who pursued him after her death. His new wife was most prudent.

She took his hand. Inu Yasha handed her a ring and she slipped it onto his fourth finger saying "This ring I give to you as a symbol of my promise."

Sesshomaru decided at the last moment that he preferred Alexandra's vows to the ones he'd composed. He looked at her, emotion welling up inside him. He'd never seen anyone so exquisite and for her he would bare his very soul. "I, Sesshomaru take you, Alexandra as my wife. I promise to love, honour and protect you, to be faithful to you forsaking all others, to have and to hold until death do us part."

He took the ring that was offered without taking his eyes off of her. "I give you this ring as proof of my pledge." She held up her left hand and he easily slid it on her fourth finger.

"So we ask Kami-sama and Buddha to bless this union," Miroku said as sakaki branches and gifts of food were given to Sesshomaru and Alexandra. They took them and placed them on the make-shift altar. Then the two of them lit candles and went back to stand in front of Miroku.

"So if anyone knows of any reason why these two cannot be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at the crowd as if daring anyone to say anything. A few of the by-standers stepped back.

When no one voiced any objections, Miroku continued, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you - husband and wife! You may kiss your bride."

Author's Note:

localboy101: Thanks! Those are strong words. I try my best! But its always so heart warming to know people read what you write and like it!

Gothcat: lol! You're so funny! I think you had waaaaaay too many cookies but thanks for your review!

teiboi: Thank you and sorry to keep you waiting but as a bonus here's the next (and last chapter).

Jibril-Kadamon: Yes a Shinto-Buddahist-Christian-Demon wedding. Just trying to include everybody! So how did I do? I appreciate your comments.

flame gazer: As always I'd like to thank you for this and all of your reviews. I hope you like the rest as well.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha, just in case you were wondering.

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru enveloped Alexandra in his arm and lowered his face to kiss her. She rose to meet him pressing herself against him. With only their kimonos between them Sesshomaru found the way their bodies molded together delightful. Their lips met and for a moment there was nothing in the world but the two of them.

Then the world once again rushed in on them. They were surrounded by a sea of well-wishers and rice rained down from the sky on them. With great reluctance Sesshomaru released his hold of Alexandra. Then before he realized it Alexandra was leaving his side with Sango and Kagome. "I'll just go change," she called out to him with an apologetic smile as the crowd parted for her.

Sesshomaru was irritated by her sudden absence and resisted a sudden urge to cut through the crowd around him. Inu Yasha came up to him distracting him by slapping him on the back, "You did it Sesshomaru! I can't believe you're married!"

The demon lord didn't reply as he saw Rin and Jaken pressing forward through the crowd. The two of them looked ecstatic.

Jaken looked up at him face full of emotion with tears shining in his eyes. "My Lord!" he exclaimed. "That was truly the most beautiful of ceremonies!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we stay for the feast?" the child asked hopefully.

"Well, of course you can!" Inu Yasha answered for Sesshomaru. "It is in his honour after all! Isn't that right, brother?"

He got a dark look as an answer then to his two vassals Sesshomaru answered, "Do as you wish." Then he scanned the crowd looking for Alexandra's return.

Inu Yasha noticed and started steering him to where they had set up for the banquet. "We might as well go and sit down those three will probably be a while. You know women."

Realizing that he was out of his element Sesshomaru allowed himself to be guided wondering vaguely exactly what Inu Yasha meant by his comments. Know women? He couldn't say that he did. But he knew **_a_** woman. He knew Alexandra and he was more than confident she would return to him as soon as possible. Why would they be a while?

Sesshomaru sat down in the seat they had reserved for him. He looked across to see Rin and Jaken beaming at him in places of honour. By the time Inu Yasha had poured Sesshomaru a cup of sake, to his great satisfaction Alexandra had returned. She gave him a shy smile as she sat beside him and the banquet began.

Not having any interest in the food or the festivities, Sesshomaru was increasing captivated by his young bride sitting next to him. Her scent mingled with that of the food, the other people and the flowers but still remained distinctive, cool and clean. It was more intoxicating than any sake they could give him.

Alexandra was increasingly aware of her new husband's gaze and blushed not trusting herself to look at him. She tried to concentrate on the people around her but the harder she tried the more she was aware of him. She couldn't believe it. They were married. A shiver of excitement coursed through her. She couldn't wait to be with him -alone.

"You're not eating," Sesshomaru stated smoothly.

Alexandra looked at him instinctively and was immediately caught by his smoldering eyes. He looked so beautiful, so passionate it took her breath away. "I'm not hungry," she managed to answer.

He blinked once and then rose. He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

The assembled company halted their festivities and looked at them in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken piped up. "Are we leaving?"

"No Jaken," his master replied. "Stay until the reception is over then bring Rin home. We will meet you there."

"Well I guess we're going now," Alexandra said unable to stop her happiness from bubbling over. "Thanks for the beautiful wedding Kagome."

Kagome blushed. "You're welcome," she said.

"You did a wonderful job on the service, Miroku," Alexandra continued. The Monk nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh and thanks Inu Yasha and Sango for all of your help and hard work."

"Any time," answered Sango, while Inu Yasha mumbled something and tried to look like he could care less.

"Oh! Rin and Jaken, the decorations were the most beautiful I've ever seen. Thank you so much!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Rin answered shyly while Jaken just nodded unsure how to respond.

"And thanks to everyone for coming!" Alexandra said looking over her shoulder and gave a small wave as Sesshomaru guided her away from the celebration. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye!" chorused everyone as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Alexandra and leapt away. The crowd then resumed eating and talking.

Kagome looked wistfully after them. "The two of them certainly seem happy!" she observed with a sigh.

"Well no sense in letting all this food go to waste," Inu Yasha said while he refilled his bowl.

"Yes" agreed Miroku though he thought that Sesshomaru was the one with his priorities straight. There went a demon lord after his own heart.

Four years later….

Miroku tossed the rope over the load on the cart. Inu Yasha caught it, deftly knotted it and gave it a final tug. The monk stood back surveying their work with satisfaction.

"That was done so effectively I believe that we are a day ahead of schedule!" Miroku exclaimed smiling. He would be pleased if they got home early and surprised Sango. Her old jealousies had returned with the third trimester of her pregnancy and she seemed to worry that he would return to his wandering ways. Miroku wanted to take every opportunity to reassure Sango that he was totally committed to her and this child, their first of many he hoped.

"Nothing else could be expected of the Lord of the Western Lands," Miroku grinned basking in his delight at their progress.

Sesshomaru accepted the compliment without comment as he stood supervising their work. Jaken stood beside him staff in hand. Miroku thought the imp looked like he had put on some weight.

"Most likely he can't wait to be rid of us!" Inu Yasha chided with good humour, as he gave the load a final pat. He and the monk came to join them.

"Yes, perhaps next time I'll have the cart waiting at the gate for you," Sesshomaru answered dryly.

Miroku observed the two brothers. Though they still bantered, it was good natured. The anger and animosity between them had long since evaporated. It was still odd to think that Sesshomaru had a sense of humour let alone joke with them.

"We will have tea in the garden before you depart," stated Sesshomaru glancing down at Jaken who took the clue at once.

"I'll see to it immediately," his vassal said bowing. Then the little imp disappeared into the building behind them.

Sesshomaru turned and led them down the polished wooden walkway that followed along the side of the building. "So Inu Yasha, tell me when exactly will your wedding to Kagome take place?" he inquired.

"In a couple of months when she's done her exams," Inu Yasha answered uncomfortably. "Her mother wants her to graduate first." He knew that Sesshomaru didn't appreciate the fact he wouldn't be attending their wedding in the 21st Century but he would rather deal with his displeasure than that of Kagome's mom. Sesshomaru would have to be content with the second ceremony in the feudal era.

"I must say that it is truly generous of you to donate so many useful items to the Heavenly Chest," Miroku said tactfully changing the subject. "The monk tending the temple there will be very pleased."

"How is it that the goods are transported back in time?" Sesshomaru asked allowing himself to be distracted.

"It's a simple matter," explained Miroku. "The monk merely places the items in the chest and waits for them to disappear. It can take hours, days or weeks. It's believed that the Heavenly Chest sends the items into the past the same way the Bone Eater's Well works for Inu Yasha and Kagome."

"I don't get it, Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha said with a puzzled look. "Why do you do this every year? I wouldn't think that you would care about helping people in the past."

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku exclaimed answering for him. "After all this time I'm surprised that you would ask something like that. It's gratitude, of course. After all the Heavenly Chest gave us the weapon we needed to destroy Naraku!"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha gave Miroku an even more confused look. "What are you talking about? I was there that day in the cave we were looking through all that junk! We didn't find any weapon to defeat Naraku! We beat him ourselves!"

"Oh?" asked Miroku playfully. "Think about it a moment. Who was it that got Naraku to reveal the valuable information we needed to destroy him?"

"…Alexandra" Inu Yasha answered.

Sesshomaru walked ahead of them listening to the two of them. He marveled at the monk's patience with his brother.

"And who got everyone to cooperate in the fight against him?" asked Miroku.

"Alexandra," Inu Yasha answered again.

"The simplicity of plotting against Naraku together instead of searching for him separately, and drawing him out using his ego was sheer brilliance," Miroku went on. "It seems so obvious now." The monk's mind seemed to wander a moment before he continued with his explanation. "Yes and don't forget **_she_** came from the Heavenly Chest."

"Wait a minute. I thought Alexandra said that her purpose was to help that old woman she'd lived with before we met her," Inu Yasha argued.

Miroku shrugged. "She may have been a help to the old woman but I think her purpose in being brought here was a far greater one. That is to help us defeat Naraku. So because we received help from it we show our gratitude by providing some aid of our own. Sesshomaru included."

Inu Yasha considered this as the three of them walked into the garden. On the other side he saw Alexandra seated on a stone bench with the children and gave Sesshomaru a lop-sided grin. "You get to show your gratitude for getting a wife too," he observed.

Sesshomaru didn't reply as he surveyed his family. Alexandra cooed at the baby girl on her knee. Etsu beamed up at her mother with deep golden orbs as Alexandra ran a hand over the child's pale white curls. As she played with the child she kept a watchful eye on Kohaku and Rin. The two of them were sitting in the far corner of the garden with their heads together.

At her feet Takara, the elder of their two daughters sat with her back to the men intent on her toys. Her pigtails stuck up like soft brown paint brushes. The toddler suddenly stopped, lifted her head and sniffed. She turned and gave a soft cry when she caught their scent scrambling to her feet to leave her playthings forgotten.

"Papa!" the child cried with delight. Her emerald eyes were wide and bright. She ran toward Sesshomaru with her arms extended. Her father dutifully bent down and scooped her up.

"No hello for Uncle?" Inu Yasha asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Or me?" Miroku said wiggling his finger at her.

Takara snapped at his extended digit which Miroku quickly pulled back. The monk grinned and shook it at her playfully. She was so like her mother in looks, her pointed ears were the only outward sign of her mixed heritage. But in personality she was so like her father. Oh yes, Sesshomaru would have his hands full with this one.

She grimaced at him baring her small fangs confident no one would dare confront her in her position of power on her father's shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at her proudly. The stupid human was asking to get bit. Why he'd do the same thing himself if the monk had the audacity to stick his finger in his face.

"Takara!" Alexandra said with a note of warning in her voice from across the courtyard. She was less impressed by her daughter's manners and ever watchful of her children.

Dismayed that she did indeed have a challenger the child responded by pouting. She buried her face into her father's soft fluffy pelt to hide from her mother's disapproving look.

Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and Miroku walked over. Rin and Kohaku also appeared as the tea was laid out in the garden. As soon as Takara noticed the plates of food being brought out, she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. He set her on the ground so she could indulge herself. She reminded him a great deal of Rin when he'd first met her.

Sesshomaru studied his adopted daughter. She had blossomed under Alexandra's care. It was clear that in a few more years she would be a beautiful woman. Her face shone with joy and he suspected that it had a lot to do with the youth standing beside her.

He turned his attention on Kohaku who met his gaze confidently. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. His recovery was now complete since being rescued from Naraku by him with Tessaiga. Alexandra had drawn his attention to Rin's fondness for the proud young man and Sesshomaru had to say he approved. Perhaps sometime in the future Kohaku would become family too.

He regarded the people around him. Family. Friends. At one time he wouldn't have thought it possible to be so happy and content. Yes, there was indeed much to be grateful for and the root of it all was Alexandra. He watched as she laughed and chatted while tending to her children. Her beauty and grace seemed to grow with each passing day.

What a gift the heavenly Chest had given them! He doubted that he could ever provide enough items to show his gratitude. For Miroku was right he did send goods each year for that purpose but the monk was only partially right in his explanation to his brother. It seems Inu Yasha actually knew him better than he thought.

It was true that Alexandra had been instrumental in Naraku's defeat. Her ingenuity and insights were remarkable but Sesshomaru knew that eventually he would've crushed the monster completely. It had only been a matter of time. Destruction after all was his forte.

What he Sesshomaru would've never been able to accomplish alone was this. Bringing everyone together and making them a true family Alexandra had been the piece to his life that was missing. He was blessed. And whether it was Buddha, fate, some unseen god or the Heavenly Chest who had sent her, it was Alexandra who had blessed him. For that he would forever be grateful.

The end


End file.
